Lovers and Family
by Just Silver
Summary: The third story in my trilogy. Sequel to Love and Darkness. Slash, mainly Harry/Draco. Draco has a case of paranoia. Neville has problems with family. Narcissa wonders what happened to her son.
1. Imagined Evils

A/N: Here goes nothing.  
  
Warnings:  
1. Slash of the guy/guy variety. Homophobes, take a bow and make your exit.  
  
2. Kiddies, who are prone to crying to Mummy if they don't like what they see, please leave. I don't want to be responsible for the corrupting of young minds.  
  
3. Draco/Harry shippers: This series has long ceased to be exclusively Draco/Harry. Other pairings are featured!  
  
Flamers: Please say something intelligent and helpful.  
  
Disclaimer: The wonderful world of HP belongs to J.K. The bizarre world of Plot & CO. is mine.  
  
Once more, my sincerest thanks and gratitude to my darling readers. I had no idea that F and I would become a - Well, whatever it is, I had no idea it would do so well. Same with L and D. So here we are together again at last. Ready for another one? ^_^ I thought so.  
  
***  
"It was too easy," Draco murmured.   
"What?" Harry asked drowsily. He pulled Draco closer.   
"Our escape. It was too easy."  
"Are you complaining?"  
"No, just wondering."  
"Wondering?"  
"Or marveling, maybe," Draco said, standing.  
"Marveling?"  
"You're not too intelligent right now, are you?" Draco remarked, grinning.  
"I just want to enjoy the quiet. Remus and Sirius are out and you can't bicker with them."  
"It's not my fault!"   
"Right."  
"It's not! Black doesn't trust me." Draco insisted hotly.  
"He worries," Harry said, dismissing it with a wave of his hand.  
"If I was going to betray you, I had the perfect opportunity."  
"Unless you were trying to gain my trust and betray me at a later date."  
"Are you suspecting me too?" Draco asked, eyes flashing.  
"I'm merely following your train of thought," Harry replied, eyes closed.  
"What train of thought?"  
"Exactly."   
  
Draco's jaw dropped and he stood arms crossed in Remus's living room, refusing to believe that Harry had just insulted him. "Planning on catching flies, love?" Harry laughed. Draco quickly shut his mouth.  
"I can't believe you're not taking this seriously!"  
"Draco, when someone tries to kill you all the time, you either become completely paranoid like Moody or you just accept it."  
"And end up dead," Draco finished.  
"Not dead yet," Harry retorted. He rose and put an arm around Draco's waist.   
  
"Come on," he whispered, resting his chin on Draco's shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," Draco replied.  
"Liar," Harry said. "You're so tense, I could bounce a penny off you."  
"Moron, that's only a test for bedspreads," Draco sighed, rolling his eyes.   
"Loser. Have you been watching Martha Stewart? Again?" Harry teased.  
"God no! I have yet to be that bored."  
"At least you haven't discovered talk shows."  
"Talk shows?" Draco repeated. "What are those?"  
"It's were they take the dregs of society and put them on TV to embarrass themselves."  
"Like Mudbloods?"  
"Like death eater scum."  
"Hey!" Draco protested, hurt.  
"Present company excepted of course," Harry added.  
"It's not as if I volunteered for this. I didn't want it. That's why he did it. He knew-"  
"Draco, calm down," Harry interrupted. Draco turned to face him.  
"I can't. I hate to sound like the herald of Impending Doom, but I just don't think that it's over. It's like there's a giant ax hanging over my head and that at any moment, it's going to drop."   
"We've all got to go sometime," Harry joked.  
"I'm not kidding. I know Lucius and something about this isn't right."  
"Do you think they had another plan?"  
"I don't know what to think anymore," Draco sighed, turning away. Harry caught his wrist.  
"Draco-" Draco turned. "I love you."   
"I know."  
"Then you also know that I don't let anything happen to the people I love."  
"Yes."  
"Then what are you afraid of?" Harry asked softly. *You're only human. Voldemort is too strong. Lucius is relentless...* Draco thought.  
"Many things," he replied. "Too many things."   
***  
Not as stunning as the first chapter of it's predecessors. What can we expect to see in this story? Well...Ron/Neville, Seamus/Bill, most likely Hermi/Greg, and I think I'll throw in another pairing as well. With current storyline, Narcissa will appear eventually. Requests? Comments? Criticism? Review and let me know!  
  
Luv,  
J. Silver  



	2. A brother?

A/N: Posting this really fast, because I've got maybe five minutes and my betas said this was decent.  
  
Thank you thank you thank you everyonme who reviewed. *hug* You made me feel much better about the first chapter and I'll thank you all individually later, time permitting.  
  
Oh yes and thanks to my wonderful and wonderfully talented betas Bella and Becks! ^_^ You guys are fab!   
  
***  
Charlie arrived at the Burrow during breakfast two days after the group from Hogwarts. He greeted his family affectionately and was surprised to see a face he did not readily recognize. "Hullo," he said to Neville. "I don't believe we've met."  
"Neville, this is my son Charlie. Charlie, this is Neville, Ron's boyfriend," Molly said. Ginny dropped her bowl of cereal, sending corn flakes and shards of pottery skittering across the kitchen floor. Percy's eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into his hair. Bill, Fred, and George took no notice, having known already. Neville shook hands with Charlie, deciding to ignore for the moment the reaction of various members of the Weasley family.   
  
"Ah, yes, the one who works with dragons in- Romania, was it?" he said. Charlie looked politely astonished.  
"That's me. Neville- the name sounds familiar. What's your last name?"  
"Longbottom."  
"Any relation to Neil Longbottom?"  
"Yes, that's my brother. How do you know him?"  
"Correspondent in China. Knows an awful lot about dragons."  
"He should. He's probably the only child in the world whose first word was 'dragon'," Neville said with a strained smile.  
"Actually, he's not," Molly said, casting a meaningful look at Charlie, who turned red.  
"Smashing chaser, Neil was," he said changing the subject quickly.  
"Was he? I never saw him play."  
"You missed out, let me tell you. Absolutely brilliant."  
"Did you ever play against each other?"  
"No, he graduated before I made the team," Charlie said wistfully. Ron coughed. Neville smiled at him sweetly.  
"It was nice meeting you, Charlie. Will you tell me about the dragons in Romania later?"  
"Of course," Charlie answered. Neville went upstairs, followed shortly by Ron. "Nice chap," Charlie said.  
  
Ron found Neville reading on his bed as if he had been there for hours instea of half a minute. "Are you quite done cross-examining my brother?" Ron asked.  
"I was making polite conversation, " Neville replied, not looking up from his book.   
"Mm-h'm. Flirt," Ron grumbled. Neville raised an eyebrow.  
"Am not," he said.  
"If you say so."  
"I'm glad we're agreed, Ronnikins."  
"I asked you not to call me that," Ron complained. Neville smiled.  
"I think it's cute."  
  
"How come you never told me about your brother?" Ron asked suddenly.  
"You never asked."  
"I didn't know you had one."  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Basic stuff."  
"Well, he's handsome, nearly twice my age, former member of Slytherin, former Quidditch star, former head boy, and practically perfect in every way," Neville said off-handedly.  
"How can you use 'Slytherin' and 'perfect' in the same sentence?" Ron asked.  
"It's easy. Listen: Slytherin seeker Draco Malfoy has a perfect-"  
"Never mind. That's even worse," Ron broke in. Neville smiled.   
"Are you close?"  
"Me and Neil?" Ron nodded. "No, actually. We hardly write and we almost never see each other."  
"That sucks," Ron said. He couldn't imagine being closely related to someone and having almost no contact with him. Neville shrugged.  
"Yeah, well what can you do? Family has never been Neil's top priority." Ron raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. There was more to this than Neville was letting on.   
  
Neville was quiet for the better part of the day. While it wasn't unusual for Neville to be lost in his own thoughts, Ron couldn't help but notice that he appeared to be brooding. However, when Ron asked his boyfriend what was bothering him, the answer was always nothing. It was beginning to bother him.  
  
That evening an owl arrived for Neville. "Laurel!" Neville cried in surprise. What possible reason could his grandmother have for owling him? He freed the letter from the owl's leg. He read it quickly and turned white and the his face was grim when he looked up. "Mrs. Weasley, I'm afraid I have to leave," he said.  
"Leave? But why? Nothing's wrong is it?" Molly inquired. A feigned smile appeared on Neville's lips.  
"Not in the least. It's my brother. He's decided to pay us a visit."  
"But you only just got here!" Ron exclaimed.  
"We haven't even had the opportunity to test our latest invention!" Fred complained.   
"And who else is Percy going to lecture about the dangers of improper cauldron-stirring or some such nonsense?" George asked. Percy turned bright red.  
"I wish I didn't have to, but I haven't seen Neil since I started Hogwarts and I really should be there," Neville said, sounding as if he were trying to convince himself more than the Weasleys.  
"If you must go, then we won't stop you," Arthur sighed.  
"But you'll come back if you can, won't you?" Ginny said. Everyone looked at her in surprise. This was the first time she'd spoken since her scene in the kitchen.  
"If it is at all possible, wild horses couldn't stop me."  
"What about Dementors?" Ron asked.  
"Well, I regret that that aspect of my education has been neglected," Neville said, looking over at Bill. Bill laughed.  
"Is that a hint I'm not assigning enough homework?" he asked. "But I'm with Ginny. Do come back."  
"I'll try," Neville said.  
***  
Second chapter is always easier than the first and third is just a pain! I'll have it up soon (I hope.)!  
  
Love,  
J. Silver 


	3. Lady N: Detective

A/N: Listening to Orgy gives me a creative buzz, however it does nothing for my patience. Apologies to my betas for posting without consulting them. Apologies to my readers because it's so short.  
  
Thank you Fluer---@, Allie Potter, Dewi, Damy, Rubicon, Rehanna, shaydlee, Redhawk, Pheonixx, Mystica, Lorelai, Skyfire, magma, LunarBard, Bookworm, Eccentricity is Me, Sophie B., LanaMariah, Chibi-Usa, Lady Ev, DQ619, CrystalStarGuardian, Silent Stalker, Lan, and Silverfox. If I forgot anyone, I'm truly sorry. I love you anyway.  
***  
Narcissa was worried about her son. He used to complain that she worried about him too much, but then she wasn't worrying. She was fussing. Complaining he looked a bit thin, asking if he ate enough. Reminding him not to stay in the sun too long. Making sure he got enough sleep. Cautioning him against working too hard. These were things mothers did and she did them quite well. Worrying was something entirely different.  
  
Before she was worried that Draco would become just like his father. One Lucius was plenty. She wanted a Lucius and a Draco. Her Draco. The little boy who loved to fly and hear stories and always had a smile for her. When did that change? His letters from Hogwarts were filled with all kinds of spiteful words he had picked up from his father. They hurt her terribly, but he couldn't possibly know that. Nobody knew that Narcissa was actually Muggleborn herself.   
  
He was so distant now. Last summer she could hardly coax him to string more than two words together. He looked miserable. She was convinced he wasn't getting any sleep and he picked at his food. What was troubling him? Every time she saw him, she asked him silently, begging with her eyes for him to confide in her. Lucius didn't seem concerned at all, but she knew something was wrong. She just knew, and she was determined to find out what.  
  
***  
H'm. Lady N turns detective on us. Whom should we visit next? Ginny? Ron and Neville? Someone else? *thinks* I don't know. Review!  
  
Luv,  
J. Silver  



	4. I'm Cuter

A/N: *sings* "And all is quiet on New Year's Day..." Um okay, so that had nothing to do with anything but I have various U2 songs going through my head right now. "And I must be an acrobat, to talk like this and act like that..." I should get that fixed.  
  
Thank you: Wvy, Lan, and Bel (champagne? celebrating something?), Otterstamp (For a month and a half after I got that Cd I was hooked to my CD player 24/7), stephanie, sinead (hey, tweety), RandomThought, Mel Twinkle, Prongs, Lindsay Beth, CrystalStarGuardian, Ruka-chan, supergirl, Damy, Sophie B., Di chan, Aramina10, Dewi, Silverfox, Mystica, Fluer---@, Rehanna, genesis, do you really care?!, Bookworm, Pheonixx, shaydlee, and Redhawk.  
  
***  
"I don't know if I can do this," Trouble said, straightening her red robes and wringing her hands nervously.  
"You'll do fine," Confusion assured her.  
"And if you mess up, don't worry about it. Plot fell flat on his face during the first fic, but he was great in the second one," Complication remarked.  
"Thanks. I think," Plot muttered. "You're integral to the story, my dear. Just like the rest of us."  
"You really think so?" Trouble asked, face brightening.  
"Certainly. Besides, it's great fun to mess with the tall ones," Confusion replied.  
"And if you see the Mysterious Workings of Life, run," Complication advised.  
"Very fast," Plot added.  
"He's severely annoying," Confusion said. Trouble giggled.  
"I think I'm going to like it here," she said.  
  
**  
Sirius and Remus exited the movie theater, discussing the merits of the film they had just seen. "That ending was horrible!" Sirius exclaimed.  
"It left a question upon the mind of the viewer."  
"Yeah, 'is that it?'"  
"It's a symbolic ending. He now has to chose which direction his life is going to go."  
"Hang symbolism! I want to know what he did."  
"C'mon, Sirius, it's obvious."  
"Well, I know it's obvious, it's supposed to be there. It's part of telling a good story."  
"Part of telling a good story is also involving your audience and knowing when to end it," Remus replied. Sirius grumbled, but said nothing. They walked on.  
  
  
"You don't like Draco, do you?" Sirius asked.  
"Draco has shown great courage in what he did for Harry," Remus answered.  
"Yes, and for that I'm grateful, but do you like him?"  
"Harry likes him."  
"Okay, stop," Sirius said grabbing Remus's by the shoulders. Remus obeyed, amusement glinting in his eyes. "Now answer my question. Do you like Draco?"  
"It really doesn't -"  
"Yes or no," Sirius interrupted.  
"Not particularly," Remus confessed.  
"I knew it!"  
"But I do trust him, unlike some people."  
"I don't trust anybody with that mark on their arm."  
"He saved Harry's life. He was willing to die for him."  
"I know. I know, but I'm still worried."  
"You think it's a ploy?"  
"It might be."  
"Draco saves Harry to fool us into thinking we can trust him?"  
"Yes."  
"You worry too much."  
"I'm just being cautious, Remy."  
"You're being overly cautious."  
"I'm responsible for Harry. "  
"That doesn't mean you have to mother him to death. He's old enough to make some choices on his own."  
"Why do you always have to be right?" Sirius sighed.  
"Because I'm smarter than you."   
"But I'm cuter."  
"Yes, you are," Remus agreed.  
  
***  
10 points if you can guess what movie Sirius and Remus went to see! (It's recent.) 


	5. Meet Neil

A/N: Hello, m'dears! Long time, no post. My apologies. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. You are the only reason I haven't lost all interest or hope in this whole writing thing.   
  
***  
Neville went upstairs to pack after dinner. Ron excused himself after a few minutes and went to check up on him. When he opened the door to his room, he was shocked. Neville was bustling about, slamming everything that could be slammed and shoving things into his trunk with complete disregard as to what state they'd be in when he unpacked them. Ron had never seen Neville this angry about anything. "Stop," Ron said absently. Neville ignored him. Ron grabbed his wrists gently. "Nev, stop," he commanded. Neville paused. "Look at yourself." Neville sighed.  
"You're right. You're right." He dropped his hands and sat down on the bed. Ron sat beside him.  
  
"What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing," he added sternly.  
"I really, really don't want to see Gran and Neil."  
"Are they really that bad?"  
"My grandmother wears a dead carrion bird for a hat and my brother was a Slytherin. What do you think?" Neville muttered. Ron laughed and hugged Neville tightly.  
"That's my Nev. Always finding the humor in an otherwise dark situation." Neville smiled weakly. "Cheer up. It's two weeks, at most. Just two weeks."  
"Just."  
"It's not that long."  
"And You-know-who isn't that evil," Neville replied sourly. Ron laughed again.   
  
"How awful can they be?"  
"You don't understand."  
"Then make me understand."  
"Can't I just kiss you instead?"  
"Can't we do both?" Neville considered this for a moment.   
"No," he answered.  
"C'mon. I have brothers."  
"This is different," Neville insisted.  
"Different how?"  
"Your family is not my family."  
"That's true..." Ron agreed cautiously.  
"I can't talk to mine like you can talk to yours." Ron thought he understood.  
"Nev, surely your grandmother will understand- about us," he said quietly.   
"Gran was a Ravenclaw. She won't like this. It will just be something else that makes me different from Neil," Neville stated bitterly. All of a sudden something dawned on Ron and he truly understood. He pulled Neville to him. It bothered him no small amount to see his boyfriend falling apart at the prospect of facing his own family- not when he had been behind Ron one hundred percent. He had been so calm and strong for him and Harry.   
"Talk to her. She's got to know eventually. What's the worse that could happen?" Neville didn't answer. "I'll be there no matter what happens."  
"I know. It's what'll happen that bothers me."  
  
The next day a tall, lean young man stepped out of the Weasley's fireplace. He had dark brown eyes and long dark hair. His face so resembled Neville's he could have been a brother. In fact, this was his brother. He looked over the Burrow carefully. "Neil Longbottom!" Charlie exclaimed. Neil beamed.  
"Charlie Weasley. How nice it is to finally see you again!"  
"Likewise."  
"They told me you could've played Quidditch professionally."  
"I had offers," Charlie replied, blushing slightly.  
"Why didn't you?"  
"I love dragons. You understand."  
"Indeed, I do," Neil laughed.  
"If anybody understands loving dragons above all else, it's Neil," Neville said, entering the kitchen.  
"Or Harry," Ron added, looking extremely pained. Neville smiled.  
"Harry? Who's that?" Neil asked.  
"Honestly Neil. You do know who Harry Potter is?" Neville asked sharply.  
"Yes, of course. I just didn't realize he was in your year," Neil mumbled.  
"Would you like some tea? Mum is making some right now," Charlie offered, sensing tension.  
"I don't want to be too much trouble-"  
"Trouble? No, the more the merrier, right Neville?" Ron said.  
"Right. Mrs. Weasley would love to meet you," Neville replied unenthusiastically.  
"If you're sure, then."  
"Positive," Charlie said.  
  
"Everybody, meet Neil," Charlie announced. One by one, Neil was introduced to Molly, Arthur, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny.   
"I don't believe we were introduced," Neil said, turning to Ron.  
"You haven't met Ron?" asked Molly, more than a little surprised.  
"If you meet nobody else in this house, you must meet Ron," Fred said.  
"Why is that?" Neil inquired. Bill's eyebrows rose dangerously high. Neil didn't know. Neville's family didn't know what the Weasleys had grown to accept.  
"Why Ron is Neville's-" Bill signalled to his mother to stop. She looked at him curiously. "Bill dear, what are you doing?" she asked.  
"Choking," Bill replied. And indeed he was. He doubled over in a coughing fit, requiring the assistance of the twins, who were only too glad to practice their skills as Beaters on the unfortunate Bill, knocking over the table in the process.   
  
"I'm all right! I'm all right!" Bill cried, holding up his arms to sheild himself against the twins attack.  
"However, the tea things do not share your good fortune," Percy said grimly, holding up half a teapot.  
"I'll clean it up. Mum, why don't you make more tea? The rest of you go sit in the living room for awhile."  
"Okay," Molly agreed, still eyeing Bill curiously.   
  
"What was that about?" she asked as soon as they were alone.  
"Neil doesn't know."  
"Doesn't know what?"  
"That Ron and Neville are dating. He hasn't the slightest clue."  
"But he should know there's a good chance. I mean, Neville's a Gryffindor."  
"Neil was a Slytherin. Slytherins don't give a shit what Gryffindors are up to."  
"Language!" Molly reprimanded. Bill looked sheepish.  
"Sorry. But we shouldn't tell Neil before Neville does."  
"You're right, of course. Neville should tell him when he's rea-"  
"You mean to say you didn't know!" came the voice of one of the twins.  
"Honestly, George. Way to respect the privacy of others," Percy grumbled.  
"Damn!" Bill swore.   
  
The scene in the living room was an interesting one indeed. Ginny looked as if she could've dropped another cereal bowl. Neville was mortified and Ron was whispering to him. On the other side of the room, Neil was as white as a sheet and Charlie was trying to get him to say something. Percy glared disapprovingly at the twins, who were still trying to figure out how Neil could possible be unaware that his brother was dating theirs for about six months now. "Say something, say anything," Charlie said.  
"Something. Anything," Neil replied.  
"It's a start," Charlie muttered. Gradually, order was restored (much to the dismay of Complete Chaos) and Neil regained his composure.  
"Forgive me. It was just a shock, that's all. Last time I saw Neville he was 11 and so thrilled to be going to Hogwarts. To find that he's dating now should be expected, but I just hadn't thought about it."  
"You should see him more often," Ron replied.  
"Quite right. It's nice to meet you," Neil said, extending his hand. Ron shook it and noticed something on Neil's forearm. He squinted at it. Neil followed Ron's gaze and pulled down his sleeve with an apologetic smile.  
"Likewise," Ron murmured.  
"We should go," Neville said.  
"So soon?" asked Molly.  
"No doubt Gran is expecting us," Neville sighed.  
"We'd better get your things," Ron said. Neville nodded.  
  
The things were brought downstairs. Ron and Neville kissed briefly. Neville bade goodbye to all the Weasleys, promising to write and visit as soon as possible. Neil said his goodbyes as well, expressing regret that they couldn't stay longer. And when they stepped into the fireplace, both looked very thoughtful.  
***  
I have no idea how long that was, but I regret after such a long hiatus, I don't have more for you. What did you think of Neil? Is he evil or not? Oh there were four people who guessed which movie Sirius and Remus saw. And I can't search for they're names right now. Please forgive me. The movie was Cast Away.   
  
love always,  
J. Silver 


	6. The Dangers of Sniffing Floo Powder

A/N: I love you guys! Even those of you who still review Fire and Ice. I seriously expected that fic to be forgotten by now. Guess I underestimate it. Amid threats to writer's block and self-admonishment, I've written this chapter much quicker than the last. It's kinda hard to build up my moment after weeks of not posting, but I'll try. This completely unbeta-ed. (I was impatient and I wondered if I was capable of doing anything on my own anymore.)  
  
Updates on my other fics: Chapter for Trial of a Death Eater is done, but not posted. It'll be up soon. Chapter 2 of the Immortals- I wouldn't look for that anytime too soon. I'm still piecing it together from scraps of paper with writing on them. Continuation of Swan is coming along very slowly, but I promise I'll get it to you as soon as possible. CSWDT- when I find time to write it along with everything else, I'll post it.  
  
Dedication: This chapter is largely for Fleur, but also for Rubicon and little hecate. Hopefully, they'll know why.  
  
Thank you my dear, dear reviewers. I love you! (Even if I need to get off the computer and do my pre-calc HW and have no time to type thanks you's.)  
  
***  
Early the next morning, Bill silently opened the door to Percy's room and his jaw hit the floor. Percy was working! It was seven o'clock and Percy was scribbling furiously, in danger of knocking a large pile of papers off his desk. He looked up at Bill. "Can I help you?" he asked.  
"I want to go Christmas shopping."  
"Bill, you're athiest," Percy said simply.  
"That's hardly the point."  
"It isn't?" Percy replied, looking over the rims of his glasses.  
"No. The point is that I want to get gifts for my family."  
"And what does that have to do with me exactly?"  
"I want you to come with me."  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"I have work to do."  
"Lighten up, Perce, or you'll be forty by your next birthday."  
"So?"  
"Live a little!"  
"I am living!"  
"Only literally."  
"What other way would you have me live?" Percy inquired,a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  
"Figuratively! Have fun. And don't tell me that writing six feet of parchment on 'The Dangers of Sniffing Floo Powder' is fun," Bill added quickly. Percy's lip made an odd twitching movement and he burst out laughing.  
"I daresay you know a thing or two about sniffing floo powder," he chuckled, nearly falling out of his chair.  
"I'll have you know that I have never been desperate enough to sniff floo powder."  
"Is this what you think I do all day- write about trivial topics in a weighty manner?"  
"Yes."  
"I have outside interests."  
"Prove it. Come shopping with me." Percy cast a longing look at his piles of parchment then turned back to Bill.  
"You're on," he said.  
  
Shopping with Percy was very entertaining. Bill knew it would be. Percy hadn't always been a stick-in-the-mud. This was a fairly recent development. A few years back, he had almost failed transfiguration horribly. Since then, he had been devoting his life to books and the business of being thoroughly boring. It was amazing how Percy tended to lose himself in his interests. He rarely did anything in half-measures.  
  
"Oh look, Perce! A book just for you!" Bill exclaimed, holding up a copy of Floo Powder: The Substance that Changed our World.  
"Shut up," Pecy muttered. Bill turned to grin at him, but something else caught his eye. Two new customers were entering Flourish and Botts and one of them happened to be a sandy-haired teenager. Bill's face lost all color. Percy turned to see what was bothering Bill and saw only Seamus Finnigan and his friend Dean Thomas.  
  
"You like a teacher!" Dean exclaimed.  
"Yes," mumbled Seamus. He had told Dean hours ago and it still hadn't sunk in. Of course, he hadn't told him which teacher, but the fact that it was a member of the Hogwarts staff still had Dean in shock.  
"A teacher?"  
"Yes, Dean, a teacher."  
"But they're so old!"  
"Not all of them are old," Seamus replied absently.  
"The youngest one is Bill Weasley and he's- what?-25, maybe?"  
"26 in June." The words slipped out of Seamus's mouth before he could stop them. Dean's eyes widened.  
"Omigod, I don't believe it! You like-"  
"Bill! Hi!" seamus said as Bill and Percy came out from behind a bookshelf.   
  
"Seamus! Fancy meeting you here," Bill replied cheerfully, hiding the fact that this was the last place he wanted to be right now.  
"Yes, the odds are very slim, since he normally doesn't read," said Dean, brightly. Seamus made a mental note to kill Dean while he turned pink.  
"Then why are you here?" Percy asked.  
"Well, like I said, normally he doesn't read, but Seamus had the sudden desire to find out more about curses."  
"Curses?" Percy repeated, pushing his glasses up on his nose.  
"How to break them to be exact," Dean answered.  
"How to break them?"  
"And love potions."  
"Liar!" Seamus hissed. It was Bill's turn to blush scarlet. Percy took one look at the rosy faces of Seamus and Bill and the mischievous grin on Dean's face and gradually understood. He smiled. He really did have a sense of humor. He was a Weasley- how could he not?   
"Dean, I was looking for a book on art history, you wouldn't happen to know where they are?" Dean actually hadn't the faintest idea, but he lied and said he'd be delighted to show Percy around, leaving Bill and Seamus in an awkward silence.  
  
*I can't believe Dean said that!* Seamus thought, grimacing. "So, how's your holiday coming along?" Bill asked, in a completely-casual-certainly-not-strained sort of way.   
"Wonderful, until Dean decided to embarrass me horribly. I suppose I deserve it for hounding him about Lisa- They broke up by the way."  
"Did they? How come?"  
"Something involving Padma. I forget exactly what now."  
"And after all your hard work," Bill cooed simpathetically.  
"Well, no worries. I'm hard at work on another project."  
"What's that?"  
"You," the boy replied simply.   
"Seamus, we've been through this-"  
"Don't you know anything? I don't listen. I always get things my way in the end. It's just a matter of time," Seamus replied, smiling slyly. He leaned forward. "You'll crack. I know it," he whispered, lips brushing Bill's ear. He pulled back. "I'd better find Dean. See ya at school." And just like that he left. And Bill knew he was a goner.  
  
He had known it since the kiss he and Seamus had shared briefly before Seamus had gone to apologize to Harry. It was so intense, so passionate... so short. He had wanted more. He was going to give in, but he wasn't giving in without a fight.   
  
***  
^_^ Ah yes, an update for those of you wondering what Seamus is up to. How do you think he'll fare?  
  
Luv,   
J. Silver  
  
P.S. Which literary term is your favorite? 


	7. A duel!!!

A/N: Please, please forgive the delays. I have been so completely engaged in reality that I haven't had time to type much. I suppose that soon I'll be posting exactly why I've been so distracted in a story. I won't post it under this name though. It'll be posted under the name "Red Velvet," so if you're interested, check it out. If not, then don't bother.  
  
Oh, there's an Urkel reference in here along with a Crayola reference. I own neither. I don't own the Jerry Springer show either.  
  
I really hope you guys can read this, cuz the site's real screwy right now. I love you all and thank you so very much for your comments.  
  
***  
Christmas morning. The Burrow. "Merry Christmas," a voice whispered in Ron's ear. Ron could tell without opening his eyes that it was still dark. Who could possibly want to wake him now? He buried his head under the covers. "Oh, come on. Don't you want to see what I got you for Christmas, Ronniekins?" Ron winced. He really hated that nickname, but then he smiled because only one person insisted upon calling him that. He opened his eyes to see Neville grinning at him with a bow on top of his head.  
"Oh, look! A Neville! I've always wanted one of those!" Ron exclaimed, voice thick with sleep. He wrapped an arm around him and kissed him softly.  
"I'm not your present. This is!" He presented Ron with a framed picture. The Chudley Canons peered up at him through their fingers, having covered their eyes to give Neville and Ron some privacy. Beneath the Canons were several signatures.  
"Oh my goodness, Nev-" Ron's voice trailed off.  
"You like it?"  
"I love it. You shouldn't have."  
"I know. You really don't deserve it, but what can I say? I've got a bit of a soft spot for you."  
"That settles it then. I'm not getting you a Christmas present or a birthday present."  
"Crank."  
"It's three o' clock in the morning. What did you expect?"  
"Let's start with a kiss and move on from there."  
"Works for me."  
  
The sun was rising by the time the boys got dressed and headed downstairs. "Do you really have to go?" Ron asked, kissing Neville again in front of the fireplace.   
"Gran's expecting family. She's always up early and I want to be home before she misses me."  
"Too late," a female voice said. Neville turned and all the color drained from his face.  
"Gran!"  
"Come along, Neville. We're leaving," she said sharply. From the look on her face she wasn't too happy. The vulture on her pointed hat seemed to quiver with suppressed rage.   
"Yes, Gran," Neville said meekly. Ron didn't blame him for being intimidated. This woman looked capable of making Voldemort cringe.   
"See you at school," he called as Neville stepped into the fireplace. Neville nodded slowly and vanished.  
  
Christmas day passed as did New Year's and finally it was time to go back to Platform 9 3/4 to catch the train to Hogwarts. Hermione was there with her arm looped in Greg's as she chatted with Mrs. Goyle who was complaining about the fact that Voldemort had once again spoiled her dinner plans and reminding her son to watch over Hermione. "Harry will have his own problems," she added, stealing a glance at him.   
  
Harry stood off to himself watching as Sirius disguised as Remus gave Draco some last minute advice. "I still don't trust you, but Harry loves you and if anything happens to my godson and you are in anyway responsible, I will hunt you down and..." Draco paled considerably and Harry gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
Seamus was there along with Dean. *thwap* "Shut up, Dean!"  
"No, this is too funny."  
"Absolutely hilarious," Seamus added sarcastically. "At least I didn't lose my girlfriend to another girl." Dean stopped laughing immediately.  
"That was low."  
"Yeah, I know, but don't worry. Lisa will be sick of her in a week."  
"How do you know?"   
"She's Padma. Gorgeous, but too neurotic for me."  
"Too young for you, you mean." *thwap*  
"Ouch!"  
"Now you know how I feel." Dean sobered up somewhat, until Bill passed by. Then he started cracking up again, at which point Seamus jumped him and a full-fledged wrestling match began.  
  
No sign of Neville. Ron sighed and boarded the train, sitting in the first empty compartment he came to. Greg and Hermione appeared, followed by Draco and Harry. "Have you seen Neville?" Ron asked.  
"No," they answered, puzzled.  
"I thought he was staying with you," Harry said.  
"He was, but then his brother showed up and he had to go home. I haven't seen him since Christmas."  
"Maybe he's already at school," Hermione suggested.  
"You're probably right," Ron agreed. But when they got to Hogwarts, Neville was nowhere to be found. Two days passed. Three. Four.  
  
"I'm talking to Dumbledore," Ron said at breakfast on the fifth day. Later that morning he ran into Dumbledore, literally. "Headmaster! I was looking for you."  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley? How may I help you?"  
"Well, I-I was wondering about Neville. Have you heard anything about him? When does he come back?"  
"According to his grandmother, he's not coming back. Mr. Longbottom has been transferred to another school."  
  
*  
"Well done!" Complete Chaos exclaimed, shaking Trouble's hand.  
"Did I do all right?" she asked timidly.  
"Marvelous, dear," Confusion assured her.  
"We all were," Complication said.  
"Oh please, that was pathetic," Depth said tossing her hair.  
"Oh, go stand in a bird sanctuary or something. Maybe if we're lucky some magpies will be attracted to your tinfoil hair and carry you away," Pointlessness quipped.  
"Take that back!" Complication demanded.  
"I will not! Don't tell me you fancy *her*! Have you no taste, man?" His eye moved over Complication's robes. "Ugh, obviously not."  
"Oh, yes and glitter boy over there makes a much better romantic interest," Complication returned.  
"Why you-" Pointlessness lunged at him.  
"Whoa!" Confusion called, stepping in between them.  
"Get out of the way!" Complication told his cousin furiously.  
"Bring it on, drool boy!" Pointlessness called.  
"Up yours, bitch!" Complication replied. *crowd starts chanting*  
"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!"  
"Who the hell is that?" Depth asked.  
"Order! Order!" Order said apparating out of thin air. "If you two are going to fight, do it like civilized story elements."  
"A duel then!" Complication said.  
"Chose your weapon!" Pointlessness said.  
"Permanent marker."  
"Oh no!" Order objected. "We'll all pass out from the fumes!"  
"Fine. Crayola washables at dawn," Complication said.  
"Dawn it is," Pointlessness replied.  
"This is trouble," Confusion muttered.  
"Did I do that?" Trouble inquired. Confusion patted her arm.  
"No, my dear. This one's the author's fault, not yours."  
  
***  
Oh no! What happened to Neville? How do story elements/literary terms duel? Who will win? Will Harry and Draco ever get a chapter in this fic? Find out on next chapter! Meanwhile, be kind and review!  
  
Love always,  
J. Silver  



	8. Where is my son?

A/N: Oh look! It took me less than I week to write this! Apologies for lack of length.  
  
Hey, if you had a hard time finding this and didn't get an author alert, you might be interested in joining my list. It's called Plot & Co present: another HP slash list. The address is http://groups.yahoo.com/group/hpslash_alert.   
  
Thank you Myst, Fluer---@, Min_1979 (I didn't know that people had taken to quoting fire and ice in public. I'm flattered.), Ruka-chan, Sandra Solaria Dees, Narcissus Medjai, Minime, Silverfox, and Maharet.  
***  
  
Narcissa hadn't seen Draco since Christmas. No one at the Manor had seen Draco since Christmas. Everytime she asked Lucius about it, he just sneered at her. Damn him. Damn him and his arrogance and snobbery. Did he do something to her son? No- he wouldn't. Draco was his only heir and she'd keep it that way. She couldn't have anymore children. The doctors had told her that much. But she hadn't told Lucius. She didn't dare. Just like she didn't dare tell him that she had been adopted. He had such an awful temper and he never felt regret. She was terrified of him, but he'd never hurt her son. Would he?  
  
She tried to be patient, smoothing the sheets of Draco's bed, dusting, folding his clothes- things the house elves normally did. But he didn't return and he didn't write. He usually wrote. She missed the silver scrawl upon the page, like he was thinking faster than he could write.   
  
"Lucius," she ventured one morning at breakfast. "Don't you worry about where our son is?" He smiled coldly. She shuddered. Funny how she used to think he was so handsome when he smiled.  
"No," he replied, turning a page of the Daily Prophet.  
"Don't you think we should contact the authorities?"  
"No."  
"Why not?" she demanded sharply. His eyes flashed, but she didn't flinch. She had to know what happened to her son.  
"Because, my dear," he said the endearment with scorn. "I already know where he is."  
"And where is that?"  
"He's probably playing the whore like his mother." Her face blanched. She rose from the table and ran from the dining hall, his laughter echoing in her ears. When she stopped crying, she reached for a quill. She'd write to Dumbledore. He could tell her where Draco was.  
  
***  
My! Lucius is being a bastard in this series, isn't he? More soon, I promise. Meanwhile please review. They remind me that people enjoy what I do and that I should keep doing it.  
  
Love,  
J. Silver  



	9. A Hop, Skip, and a Jump...

A/N: Hi! It's Monday and I know those suck, but maybe this will make it a tad bit easier? Enjoy.  
  
Thank you Ethsara ye'Kariannye, cutiechelsey, Eiknlng, Raven Maxwell (Happy Birthday!), Bookworm, Eccentricity is Me, Fluer---@, min_1979, Myst (The duel will come eventually.), RandomThought, Roarke (Draco/Harry snogging? I'll try.), Cassie (don't cry!), Princess Ishida, Sandra Solaria Dees, Silverfox, Redhawk, Tinuviel, and Jacob Underwood's girl.   
  
***  
Ron rushed back to the Gryffindor dorm to find Harry, Seamus and... Draco, who appeared to be unpacking. "What is he doing here?"   
"Dumbledore is letting Draco stay here," Harry replied.  
"Strange though. Where's Neville going to sleep?" Seamus asked.  
"I talked to the headmaster and he said Neville's been transferred."  
"Transferred? To where?" Harry inquired.  
"I don't know. I don't think he could tell me."  
"Why not?" Seamus asked.  
"Because I think Neville's grandmother told him not to," Ron said. Draco snorted.  
"Right, I'm sure that she said specifically 'Do not give Ron Weasley any information regarding the whereabouts of my grandson or I will come after you with my enormous handbag'," he replied. Harry shot him a warning look. "Well, don't you think that it's a bit extreme to move Neville to another school simply because she has something against idiots with red hair?"  
"I'm going to hurt you," Ron said lunging at Draco.  
"Cut it out," Harry said, grabbing his shirt and pulling him back. "Draco does have a point."  
"Thank you."  
"Except for the idiot part. You're not an idiot."  
"You're an imbecile."  
"Draco."  
"What?" he asked innocently. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Anyway, what makes you think that this had something to do with you?" he asked Ron.  
"Well, one day he's here. His grandmother sees us kissing and then he's gone. You figure it out."  
"Just a hop, skip, and a jump to a conclusion," Seamus said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Exactly. This could have nothing to do with you," Draco remarked.  
"Why is *he* here? Is my life not bad enough as it is?"  
"Recent events have made it impossible for Draco to stay in the Slytherin dorms," Harry replied.  
"Like?"  
"Crabbe's a spy for Voldemort and he knows I'm not on his side," Draco said.   
"So?"  
"So? I thought I'd just hang around and wait to get killed in my sleep."  
"Sounds good to me."  
"Ron!"  
"I miss Neville already," Seamus sighed.  
  
*  
  
Neville was absolutely miserable. He had been sent to Beauxbatons. He hated it. Everything gleamed and was overdone in a way that was uniquely baroque. The people here looked at him like he was some sort of alien. In a way, he was, but did that mean they all had to stare at him like he had grown another head? "What?" he snapped to the boy sitting across from him. The boy's brown eyes went wide. "Why does everyone keep staring at me?"  
"It's unusual for students to transfer here from Hogwarts," he replied in heavily-accented English.  
"I didn't ask to be here."  
"We know and that is why we stare."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Is it true that your grandmother walked in on you and your lover in bed?" the boy asked excitedly. Neville's mouth dropped open.  
"Where did you hear that?" he asked once he recovered the power of speech.  
"Claudette. She handles the papers," he gestured to a girl at another table, who was tossing her red hair and laughing at something. Neville felt a lump in his throat. Red hair. "Is it true?"  
  
"What's your name?" Neville asked him.  
"Nicki."  
"Nicki. I'm sorry about before. There are just places I'd rather be."  
"That is understandable."  
"To answer your question- no, that's not true." He laughed at the obvious disappointment on Nicki's face. "We weren't in bed at the time. She caught us afterwards." Nicki smiled.   
"Sometimes our parents are not the most understanding," he said.  
"Tell me about it."  
"Someday, perhaps I will," Nicki replied, glancing to his left. "Would you like me to show you around? It's easy to get lost here."  
"Could you? I will regard you as my personal savior."  
"That won't be necessary," Nicki laughed. It appeared that Neville had made a friend.  
  
"Another owl," Nicki said watching it swoop down and deposit a parcel in Neville's lap.  
"And there it goes," Neville replied in French, which was rapidly improving under Nicki's patient eye. He sighed. "They never linger and I'm not allowed to use any of the school owls. Gran forbade it." A mischievous gleam appeared in Nicki's eye.   
"One, two, three- Duck!" Neville ducked just in time to avoid getting eggs all in his hair as explosions went off at all house tables simultaneously.   
"Nicki! You-"  
"Prove it," was the reply. No one could do that. Nicki never got caught and he could've given Fred and George a run for their money.  
  
"Use mine," Nicki said.  
"Your what?"  
"Owl."  
"You don't understand. I'm not even allowed near the owlery. Every time I pass the staircase a suit of armor appears."  
"Fine. Write your note. I'll use mine." Nicki grinned archly.  
"You'd do that for me?"  
"But of course. All for one and one for all," Nicki said, raising his glass in a mock salute. "God, I hate that book," he sighed, sipping his juice aristocratically while everyone else around him scrambled to clean up before class.  
***  
Comments, requests, threats? All are welcome.   
  
Love,   
J. Silver 


	10. Things to see, people to do....

A/N: This was meant to be a brief little chapter assuring you that I was going to continue this story. It turned out to be a rather lengthy chapter. Pointlessness is at work in this one.  
  
Thank you: kelly, angelus_grl, Eccentricity is me, LanaMariah, Courteney, Mel Twinkle, Redhawk, Raven Maxwell, Min_1979, Myst (No I have not read "Mister God, this is Anna."), Merii ( I actually like the three musketeers. it's one of my favorite books.), Fleur---@, Sesa-chan, RandomThought, do you really care?!, Ethsara ye'Kariannye, Silverfox, Essence, Silent Stalker, Sandra SOlaria Dees, and cutichelsey. You guys are great!  
  
***  
Ron burst into the dorm excitedly. He glanced around the dorm. "Oh for Christ's sake, could you not do that!" he cried, covering his eyes. His statement was greeted with a loud thud as both Harry and Draco fell off Harry's bed.  
"Weasley, allow me to tell you about this amazing innovation in personal relations. It's called knocking."  
"Yes, and let me introduce you to another one. It's called can you please not screw my best friend where there is the remote possibility of me finding you?"  
"How about a bank? Your family has no money, so you wouldn't be there."  
"Put some clothes on so I can beat the snot out of you."  
"Impossible. Or I would've tried," Harry muttered, straightening his glasses and making a very odd movement as he tried to put his pants on from behind the bed.  
"Admit it. You love me because of it."  
"I'm crazy for loving you because of it," Harry replied, kissing Draco.   
"I hope you're never sane, lamb," Draco murmured kissing him back.  
"Excuse me, while I say hello to this morning's breakfast," Ron remarked, pretending to gag. Harry grinned sheepishly and Draco looked thoroughly annoyed. Seamus dashed through the doorway and skidded to a halt.  
"No need to ask what you two have been up to. What do you say, Ron? Fancy a go?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Not this lifetime, Seamus."  
"Ouch. You break my heart, Ron. Really, you do," he replied, grabbing a book off of his bed and heading for the door.  
"You mean you're not going to stay and harass us?" Draco asked.  
"I have plenty of time to harass you lot later. I've got things to see, people to do. Oh, wait. Switch that."  
"I'm sure it was right the first time," Rom murmured.  
"Kinda. I've got to go find Lavender."  
"Dare I ask what you want with Lavender?" Draco inquired.  
"It's more like what she wants with me."  
"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked.  
"Damned if I know. But I'm not one to keep a lady waiting, so I'll see you later," Seamus answered, dashing back out.  
  
Harry stood, having finally succeeded in putting his pants on. "What have you got there?" he asked, pointing to a roll of parchment in Ron's hand.   
"Oh it's-" There was a soft knock on the door. Both boys turned to find Padma standing in the doorway, identifiable by the bracelet she always wore on her left wrist.  
"Yes?" Harry inquired. Padma's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open when she realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Draco stood, fine blond hair mussed.   
"For heaven's sake, my dear, do close your mouth. You're likely to catch flies," he commented.   
"Is- is Dean here?" she asked. Draco cocked his head to the side.  
"You know, I can't say that I actually blame Lisa for running off with you. You're a great deal more attractive than Dean," he said, smiling. She blushed.  
"Ahem," Harry coughed, glaring at Draco.  
"What? Can't a guy pay an insanely pretty girl a compliment?"  
"Not when said guy's boyfriend is standing right next to him," Harry hissed.  
"Is said guy's extremely hot boyfriend afraid of competition?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"What competition?" retorted Harry.   
"Precisely," Draco replied, pulling Harry in for a kiss. Padma's eyes were the size of small dinner plates and her expression was one of complete shock and amusement.  
  
"Are you enjoying this?" Ron asked, catching sight of Padma's face.  
"Oh, immensely," she replied. Draco laughed. Harry blushed crimson.  
"Wonderful. The next show is in about 10 minutes. Who knows? Maybe you'll find Dean here as well. Now, could you excuse us for just a minute?" Ron asked, trying to quell his exasperation.  
"Honestly, Weasley, to hear you speak, I'd think you were a homophobe," Draco said.  
"I'm sorry, I have something against sadistic, scheming bastards dating my best friends."  
"I resent that. I'll have you know that I am not a bastard. My parents were married when I was born."  
"Your poor mother."  
"Indeed."  
"The woman is either a saint, a fool, or the devil himself to put up with you and your father."  
"And I won't even go into what your mother is."  
"Why don't you find Seamus and get laid? Then maybe you won't be so abhorrently cranky."  
"Yes and that approach worked so well for you, didn't it?" Without warning, Draco lunged at Ron, fists flying. Ron hit him back just as hard. Instead of stopping them, Harry stepped around them and took a hold of Padma by the elbow.  
"I'm sorry about that. Perhaps you'd better go. I'll tell Dean you dropped by," he said escorting her halfway down the stairs.  
"Thanks. Um, Harry?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can I really come back in ten minutes?" she asked. He was confused for a moment, then he remembered what Ron had said...  
"That depends. Do you have anything made from dragon hide?"   
"I have a skirt."  
"Perfect. Wear it when you come back." She smiled and nodded. Harry sighed. Draco was going to kill him or tease him mercilessly for this one. Speaking of...he'd better go make sure he and Ron didn't kill each other.  
  
"Stop it!" Harry said, pulling Draco off Ron. "Keep this up and I swear, *I'll* run off with Padma!"  
"You'd leave me for a girl?" Draco asked in disbelief.  
"If said girl is 'insanely pretty' and has a skirt made of dragon hide, yes."  
"How would you know if she has a skirt made of dragon hide?"  
"Never mind that," Harry said with an arch grin.  
  
"What's this?" he asked, picking up the roll of parchment that been forgotten in the fight. He unrolled it. "It's in French!" he exclaimed.   
"Let me see. 'Dearest mother, How are you? I am sorry to hear that Marie is not well. Send her my regards...'," Draco replied, reading over Harry's shoulder. "Why is some one writing to you in French?" he asked Ron.  
"Look! This bit's in English," Harry cried.   
  
"To Mr. Ronald Weasley, please excuse the above. They check my letters because they know that I am friends with Neville. He would have written to you himself, but last time we tried that, the letter burst into flames and nearly cooked my owl. Aimee did not come near me for quite sometime.   
  
"Neville has been sent to Beauxbatons. He misses you dearly and sends his love. The students here are very sympathetic to his plight and would like to help in anyway they can. Aimee will await your response. It might be wise to dictate your letter to somebody else, as your handwriting may evoke the same response as Neville's.  
  
"Your Compatriot in the struggle against Narrow-minded Authority, Nicki. "  
  
"Nicki? I hope that's short for Nicholas," Draco muttered.  
"Probably. Beauxbatons? But that's so far!" Harry exclaimed.  
"And the letter burst into flames. No, certainly Malfoy, this has nothing to do with me," Ron said sarcastically.  
"My mistake. Why don't you go find someone to write your letter?" Draco suggested smoothly.  
"Or you could just wait two minutes and ask Padma," Harry said.  
"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Harry-" Draco began.  
"Yes, love?" Harry replied innocently.  
"What did you do?"  
"Just you, I swear." Then Padma appeared in the doorway, wearing a scarlet dragon hide skirt as agreed.  
"Harry, you are without a doubt, the kinkiest person I have ever met," Draco laughed, shaking his head.  
"That's it! I'm leaving," Ron said, storming out.  
"What's wrong with him?" Padma asked.  
"Everything, my dear. Everything."  
  
***  
*dons flame retardant clothing * Alright, my dears. Comments, suggestions? Questions as to what medication I'm on? Review!  
Love,  
J. Silver  
  
  



	11. The very butcher of a silk button...a du...

A/N: So glad that you all enjoyed that strange bit of whatever that chapter was. Actually I'm not on any medication. (Surprise! Surprise!) But you guys made some interesting guesses. Good news, though! For those of you interested, Chapter six of Trial of a Death Eater should be out sometime betwen now and Friday. Chapter 6 of Can't Say We Didn't Try, a Justin/Harry fic, should be out in a week or so. ^_^ I'm busy again, m'dears!  
  
Thank you MiniMe, Pepperjack Candy, Sandra Solaria Dees, cutiechelsey, Zoe (*hug*), Silverfox (I'll see what I can do about Sev.), Sissi Weasley, Min_1979, RandomThought, Myst (42!!! It has a kind of cult significance among my circle of friends.), necromancer9, Merii, and courteney.  
  
For Myst.  
  
***  
Tendrils of fog hovered over the grassy plain and wrapped around the figures of a small group of tiny wizards. They huddled closer to the covered table in their midst. "Couldn't the author pick a slightly warmer spot to do this?" asked Complete Chaos, pulling his cloak tighter around him.  
"It's about atmosphere, which you've just effectively destroyed," Depth snapped.  
"Atmosphere, my foot. How are we supposed to see in this?" Pointlessness inquired, trying in vain to wave away the mist.  
"Shut up," Plot said. "Just go with it." Confusion felt a hand on his arm and looked down to see Trouble's eyes wide with worry.  
"Can't we stop this?" she asked. He shook his head.  
"We've tried to get them to reconsider, but they won't do it. Those two have got skulls of granite; nothing gets through."  
"I heard that," Complication muttered.   
  
Order rolled her eyes and pulled back the velvet covering on the table, revealing a selection of markers.   
"Choose," she said. Complication thought carefully and chose a red marker. Pointlessness chose black. "Ready?" Both wizards nodded. Order clapped her hands and both markers transfigured into rapiers in their bearers' hands. A small space cleared in the fog. Complication unfastened his cloak and let it fall to the side, face set. Pointlessness did the same and both took their place inside the clearing. "On guard. Go!" The clang of metal against metal rang out and was swallowed by the fog. Lunge. Parry. Attack. Retreat. Parry. Attack. Pointlessness was slow with the parry and Complication's blade made a shallow cut on his cheek. Trouble gasped as a thin trickle of blood ran down his face and then sighed in relief when it turned into a line of red ink.   
  
Attack. Parry. Riposte. Beat. Attack. Parry. Attack. Parry. Thrust. Complication jumped back, holding his side. He had been stabbed. The red seeped through his fingers and after a few seconds became a blotch of ink on his robe. They continued. Several wounds later, all the witnesses were wondering how the combatants had strength to stand. Parry. Attack. Sidestep. Stumble. Flash of light as the sword blade was raised-  
  
"Stop!" two voices cried in unison. Out of the fog stepped a witch and a wizard in plaid robes. For the longest time nobody said anything. Trouble gave a cry of alarm. Both duelists had passed out.  
  
*  
  
Seamus was supposed to meet Lavender in the library. On his way there, he passed the defense against Dark Arts classroom. He peeped inside. Bill was there, arranging some books on a shelf. Seamus grinned to himself and entered the room soundlessly. He crept up behind Bill..."Hi!" Bill jumped and spun around.  
"Seamus! Don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Seamus laughed.  
"Watcha doing?"  
"Organizing my bookshelf. Can I help you?"  
"I cam to file a complaint." Bill wrinkled his brow.   
"A complaint?" he echoed.  
"About tonight's homework."  
"What about it?"  
"Do you have any idea how hard it is to write a three-foot essay in one night?"  
"Well-"  
"And it's not just tonight either. What about that two-foot summary on banshees? The chapter was only 4 pages long!"  
"I could've sworn it was longer..." Bill muttered looking around for the book.  
"You and every other teacher have gone homework-happy! What I want to know is this: How the hell am I supposed to plan a seduction with all this homework?" Seamus demanded.   
"A wh-what?" stuttered Bill, almost incapable of speech.  
"A seduction. Surely you've heard of them before."  
"I'm familiar with the term," Bill replied, swallowing.  
"If you aren't, you will be. Trust me," Seamus replied with a wicked grin. Bill blushed. Seamus laughed. "You're cute when you're flustered."   
"Seamus-"   
"yes, Bill?"  
"Never mind."  
"I'll be back for you later. Regrettably, I have to meet Lavender in the library right now," Seamus said, delighting in the way Bill turned pale when he said he would be returning. He continued on his way, leaving a very nervous Bill wondering how on earth he was going to concentrate on grading papers and if he should be scared yet.  
  
***  
So...who stopped the duel? Will Seamus succeed? Review, darlings! All feedback is appreciated.  
  
Love,  
J. Silver  



	12. Thank god for house elves...

A/N: I'm so sorry I'm taking so long to post. This story's just confusing and of course, being me, I had to go and start two other fics. So, right. Hope you like and I'll try to have the next bit up ASAP!  
  
Thak you so much to all you those that have reviewed any one of the stories in this trilogy. The fact that people still read them reminds me that I should still write them! *hugs*  
  
For Cat. ^_^  
  
***  
Nicki burst into his dorm with a triumphant grin. "What? Did you finally succeed in charming all the mirrors in the girls dormitories?" Neville asked, looking up from his homework.  
"No."  
"Did you get the suit of armor by the library to do the Macarena every time a teacher walks by?"  
"No," Nicki replied, grin widening.  
"Did you turn Gabrielle Delacouer's hair pink with blue polka dots?"  
"No."  
"Did you turn Marcus Delacouer's hair pink with blue polka dots?"  
"He'd like that. And I'd like for him to like that, but no."  
"Did you transfigure Madam Maxime's coach into a pumpkin?"  
"I will tomorrow, when she needs it."  
"Then I give up. Why are you so happy?"  
"I got a letter today," Nicki said. Neville straightened up immediately.  
"From who?"  
"I don't know," Nicki said casually. "The handwriting is unfamiliar and the letter is in English. Who would write to me in English? But the signature at the bottom- the name rings a bell- Ron Weasley?"  
"Give me the letter."  
"Ask me nicely."  
"Give me the letter or they will send you home to your mother in little pieces."  
"Done. I don't know how you manage to be so convincing," Nicki replied, handing Neville the letter.  
"Natural charm."  
"Must be it. So...what does it say?"  
"You mean you didn't read it?"  
"Neville, I'm hurt. I would never read your mail."  
"You'd never admit to reading my mail."  
"That too. Go on. Read it!"  
  
With trembling hands, Neville opened the letter and his face fell to find out that the handwriting was unfamiliar to him as well, compact and tidy and definitely feminine. "Dear Neville, Padma has been kind enough to write this note for me. Harry would've done it, but his handwriting isn't too neat and he's busy with that dumb git Malfoy. He's moved into our dorm now. If there is a god, He hates me right now. Not only are you gone and Malfoy is our new roommate, but the little people keep showing up. There are more of them now, including two in plaid. Plaid? I swear, the world has gone insane. I miss you. Seamus misses you too, but for different reasons. I hope. There isn't anything you need to tell me, is there? If there is, I'll kill him. Love always, Ron."  
  
"Little people?" echoed Nicki.  
"Shut up. What does yours say?"  
"My what?"  
"Your note."  
"Who said I had a note?"  
"You stayed up late all night scratching away with your quill. Marcus should have replied by now."  
"Marcus?"  
"Oh don't play stupid with me."  
"Upon my honor-"  
"What honor? If you went to Hogwarts, you'd be a Slytherin."  
"Why do I sense an insult in there somewhere?"  
"Because there is one in there somewhere."  
"Fine. Marcus did write me. How'd you know?"  
"Because every time you express sympathy over my situation, you glance over at him. Because he stares at you in class. Because you always find some excuse to touch him. Because every prank for you seems to be topped off with a smile from him. And lastly, because the corner of the parchment is sticking out of your pocket."  
"Oh!" Nicki exclaimed. He laughed. "You are very observant."  
"I know."  
"And so modest."  
"Well, what does it say?"  
"It says thank God for house elves, moonlit nights and empty classrooms."  
"In those exact terms?"  
"Well, I'm paraphrasing, of course. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an angel to moon over." Neville laughed. Why were all his friends the strange ones?  
***  
See, you have nothing to fear from Nicki. He's got his own problems. I will try so hard to get Harry and Draco in the next part. I can promise that Bill and Percy will be appearing in a chapter shortly. Review!  
  
Love,  
J. Silver  



	13. You really want to know?

A/N: After an extremely, extremely long wait chapter thirteen is done. It's brief, but it's done. Thank you so much for your patience and continued feedback.   
  
Thank you Sherlock 2K, sinead, ashley, Mandy Evens, cosmciwolf12887, HPMystery, AstriAnya Tvaira, Silent Stalker, nobody, V-star, twilights death, Tria, orcando, Mystica, BballStardust41, Violet Rose, kit cloudkicker, Spirit, Zoe, harrypotterroxmysox, Princess of Insanity, Minna, Joe, RandomThought,Alice, Nuriko no Tenshi Redhawk, Cassie, AnelicPyro, Silverfox, Myst, MiniMe, Pepperjack Candy, Fleur, Rehanna, and ClarKeRaVen. Thank you sooo much to everyone who continues to review F & I and L & D. I'm sorry to anyone whom I forgot. I love you too!  
  
***  
Draco snuggled closer to Harry in the crimson warmth of Harry's bed. No matter what he did, he couldn't get comfortable in the other bed. But here...He pushed back a stray lock of hair back from Harry's brow, noting absently that he still smelled of Padma. Vaguely he wondered if she had left her perfume on him as well. He sighed. Life just seemed too normal since Voldemort. He could hide the Dark Mark, but it was still there, contaminating everything with ugliness. Including himself. If it hadn't have been for Harry- if he didn't love him so much, weirdo that he was, would he have resisted Voldemort? Or would he have been first in line? He didn't know. It bothered him that he didn't know. He should know. If Harry wasn't there, would he have become another spineless, gutless death eater?   
  
As it was, he felt more like Snape. Is that how he was going to end up- alone, greasy, living on the edge of acceptable society and- horror of horrors- teaching a new generation of Weasels? He shuddered. Then he was angry. Why did he have to live like this- hiding from his former dorm mates, wondering who his father had spying on him now, shagging one of the hottest guys on the planet? Okay, that part of his life was good. Everything else sucked.   
  
He thought about his mother. She cared. He never knew that she cared. She had never read him books or hugged him close when he was scared or said "I love you." She nitpicked and she fussed, but fussing was what Narcissa did: "Your hair wants trimming." "You didn't eat your dinner." "Your dress robes are an inch too short." "Don't they feed you at that school?" "There's dust on my table. Sack the house elf." "The diamond in this ring too small. How am I supposed to give this to my son?"   
  
Yes, he thought his mother only fussed at him until he got her letter.   
"Dear Draco,  
Dumbledore told me where I could find you. You had me so worried. You were acting so strangely before you left. I've never seen you so melancholy or gloomy. What's wrong, darling? I want to help you. Please tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you like this. I love you. Narcissa."  
  
//She wants to know what's wrong?// For years and year she didn't want to see. She had pretended. She had pretended that Lucius was a decent man. She had pretended that her son was a normal child. She had pretended that everything was just peachy and now she had the nerve to ask him what the hell was wrong? He would let her know what was wrong. He would tell her what had been going on right under her nose for years and she never knew because she didn't want to know. He had sent a reply that morning.  
  
  
  
Narcissa opened the letter with trembling hands, expecting a polite, yet cold brush off. What she got were instructions. "Tap the mantle above my fireplace. The password is confessions. Don't let father know."   
"What's that?" Lucius inquired. Narcissa crumpled the letter.  
"Nothing. I sent an inquiry to Madam Milkin about my new set of dress robes. She says they'll be ready next week," she lied calmly.   
"How nice," Lucius said sarcastically.  
"If you'll excuse me, dear. I'll go see about dinner."  
"Of course, *darling*." The word cut like glass, the term of endearment being twisted into a sign of bondage. She smiled weakly and swept out gracefully, shutting the door gently. She broke into a run immediately.  
***  
  
So...what's behind the fireplace? Will Draco get over the Dark Mark? Is Voldemort just going to let them go back to their slashy lives? I don't know, darlings. Comments and suggestions eaten for breakfast with marmalade and toast. Review and let me know what I should update next!  
  
Love,  
J. Silver 


	14. And out of the mist comes.....

A/N: Hello, again! Yeah, I'm horrible about updating, but like I said in my profile, as soon as I finsh CSWDT and MA, I will devote all my creative energies to this fic. It took four months, but I finally found a main plot. (And there was much rejoicing...). This chapter is really short, but another chapter (alas, also really short) will be posted immediately afterward.  
  
Thank you Raisu, loVsicK, VenusPrincess, Fireheart, shell (maybe to all of your requests), ashley, abc's (The Immortals should be updated within a week or two), Mystica, Eccentricity is Me, Nuriko No Tenshi, little hecate (Either or both Bill and Seamus will appear in Chapter 16. Promise!) MiniMe, Just Someone, Silent Stalker, Maharet, TanisaFyre, Minna, Mary, Kit Cloudkicker, Khyie, ClarKeRaVen, Cat Samwise, Silverfox, Redhawk (more Ron and/or Neville soon...chapter 17 or 18), Cassie!, coriander, Lady Aquila, Obake, Fleur Rochard, Scratches,Krissy and Rehanna (when do you get more? How about next week?)  
  
At last, the ending to our duel!  
  
***  
"C'mon, wake up," a good-natured voice said.   
"He's dead. And his weary soul will trudge the path of life no longer," sighed a deep female voice.  
"Oh, come off it," scoffed the first voice. "Who ever heard of death by washable marker? Calligraphy pens maybe. Those things are sharp." Complication opened his eyes. Everything was blurry at first, but quickly became focused. He saw that two new faces had been added to their group and like everyone else, they appeared concerned. He knew those faces.  
"Humor? Angst?" he said groggily.  
"At your service. Well, the author's service actually," Angst replied, tossing her long multicolored hair.  
"What are you doing here?" Complication asked.  
"You didn't think we were going to let you two kill each other, did you?" Humor inquired, helping Complication to his feet. Complication looked around.   
"Where's- oh," he said spying Pointlessness.  
"Yeah, 'oh'," Pointlessness echoed.  
"You're alive," Complication said flatly.  
"How astute," murmured Humor.  
"I could say the same for you."  
"Technically, neither of you are alive," Order said. "You don't qualify as organisms since you don't eat or grow or reproduce independently of the author."  
"My sister, the little ray of sunshine," Complete Chaos sighed.  
"You both are not dead, how about that?" Depth offered.  
"Actually, they can't be dead if they were never really alive," Confusion mused.  
"See what you started?" Complete Chaos whined.  
"So we're what? Puppets here for the joy and amusement of others?" Angst asked.  
"I know it's difficult, but can you be a smidge more upbeat?" Humor requested.   
  
"Are you ready to continue?" Pointlessness inquired of Complication.  
"I think so," Complication said, rising.  
"What are you doing?" Depth asked.  
"Don't pretend you care," Plot mumbled.  
"Of course I care!" She grabbed Complication's arm. "Please. Don't do this. He insults me all the time. It's really not worth you getting killed over."  
"Yeah, don't you think you're being a bit ridiculous? You both nearly killed each other. Take it as a sign that both of you were in the wrong and need to apologize," Complete Chaos advised.  
"Are you agreeing with *her*?" Pointlessness asked incredulously.  
"Yes, since I don't particularly fancy the idea of you getting killed."  
"And as much as I hate to admit it, I don't want you dead either," Depth confessed to Complication.  
"Now that we've wormed a semi-confession of affection from the ice princess can we put the swords down, gentlemen?" Humor asked. Pointlessness and Complication acquiesced, laying down their weapons.  
"Thank you," Depth said, offering Complication her hand.  
"It was nothing," Complication said, smiling.  
"You know, you're kind of cute when you're not drooling," Depth giggled.  
  
"Shoot me now," Pointlessness muttered.  
"Not a chance," Complete Chaos said, resting his head on Pointlessness' shoulder.  
"Oh, how unrelentingly sappy," Angst complained.  
"What's the name of our publisher? Harlequin?" asked Humor.  
"We don't have a publisher," Trouble said.  
"Good. What editor would be crazy enough to take this lot on anyway?" Humor responded.  
"What author would be crazy enough to take on this lot?" Confusion asked. They all turned to stare at a small figure on the horizon hunched over a keyboard. " I should know better than to ask," he muttered, shaking his head.  
  
***  
Race you to the next chapter! But review first, k? 


	15. Ignorance ....

A/N: I have nothing to say except thank you, thank you, thank you to my lovely reviewers. Oh and I do have a question for all the newcomers: How on Earth do you keep managing to find 'Fire and Ice'?  
  
***  
  
Narcissa slipped into Draco's room noiselessly, wand extended. She tapped the mantle piece. The mantle disappeared, revealing a niche in the wall-a very dusty niche that had cobwebs that looked as if they hadn't been disturbed for centuries. But underneath age-old layers of dust, there was something...  
  
With a look of extreme distaste, Narcissa plucked the object from it's forgotten hiding place. It was a mirror. A silver mirror. On the back were initials and a date- "A.M. 1799". "Alonso," she muttered softly. This room had been Alonso Malfoy's. Narcissa knew the family history inside and out. It was the first hoop she had to jump through for Lucius. Alonso had been...not quite what the family had expected. They couldn't control him, so they locked him in his room. He went mad and killed himself a few years later.   
  
She remembered pleading with Lucius to reconsider giving Draco this room. There were dozens of other rooms. Why this one? It was a warning, a way to instill fear. Everything was about fear and control. She shivered and looked around, half-expecting to see a ghost or worse, her husband, lurking in the doorway. Is this what Draco wanted to show her?  
  
She peered into the mirror and a face appeared, but it wasn't Draco's face. He was definitely a Malfoy and he was miserable. He saw Narcissa and smiled sadly. She stared, astonished, and then she remembered...the password.  
  
"Confessions." Dark shapes flitted across the surface of the mirror. Draco was clever. He had transferred his memories into the mirror. It was similar to a Pensieve except that the pictures weren't so clear and the donor could still remember the transferred thoughts. She watched intently as a five-year-old Draco was dragged down into the dungeons and thrown into a cell. The key turned in the lock and Narcissa wept silently.   
  
***  
  
Criticism, comments, and suggestions all welcome. Please review!  
  
love,   
J. Silver 


	16. Of friends, brothers, and underaged hott...

A/N: It's been longer than I intended, but this chapter is about four pages long, a record as far as this trilogy goes. As promised, it has Seamus and Bill.  
  
Thank you Cassie, Myst, Foxglove, sika-chan, Blackice (thank you ever so much for this review and your kind review of fire and ice! *hug*),SemiCharmedGirl, Brian, Fireheart, Mystica, flynfinish, Annclaire, Eccentricity is Me, Redhawk, Silverfox, SilentStalker, Lyansidde, coriander, Scratches,Minna, MiniMe, and Fluer Rochard.  
  
***  
Seamus met Lavender in the library as agreed, genuinely confused as to what the blond girl could possibly want from him. They had been close friends what seemed ages ago, but those days were gone. She looked anxious and for a moment said nothing. "Lavender?"  
"Oh, hi Seamus," She said, pushing her hair back behind her ears. "Sit." He did as he was told and waited for her to begin.  
"How are you?"  
"Tired. I went away for holiday and the wiring in my head is shot."  
"I know how that is."  
"Do you travel?" she inquired politely.  
"No, but the wiring in my head is defective. Mum tried to exchange me, but the store said 'No returns'." He smiled as if to apologize for the lame joke. Lavender giggled.  
  
"How's Dean?"  
"Okay, all things considered."  
"It must be rough to have your girlfriend leave you like that."  
"Must be."  
"I heard Lisa has gotten tired of Padma already." Seamus laughed grimly.  
"Figures."  
"She wants him back," she continued dully.  
"I don't think he'll have her back."   
"Really?" A light shone in Lavender's eyes. "What makes you think so?"  
"Lisa gave him a wrong turn. Dean isn't the type to hold a grudge, but he's not a fool. " Lavender pressed her lips together and fell silent.  
  
"Can I ask you a favor?" she said suddenly.  
"Anything, Lavvie. You know that."  
"Could you set me up?"  
"Set you up? With what?" Seamus asked.  
"Dean!"  
"Dean? Why do you want to be set up with Dean?"  
"Because I like him, silly."  
"Lavender, why are you asking me?"  
"He trusts you. I trust you. Please, Seamus. You said anything."  
"So I did. I'll try." Lavender gave him a grateful smile and he smiled back. Dean was going to kill him for this...  
  
Seamus was pondering the issue in class the next day. Dean and Lavender? How was he supposed to pull that off? "Perhaps you could tell us the answer, Seamus?" Bill's voice cut through Seamus's reverie. //Damn. He's using the teacher voice.//  
"I sorry. I was still trying to understand the notes I took five minutes ago." It wasn't a lie exactly. He couldn't decipher his own handwriting half the time. "Could you please repeat the question?" Bill sighed.  
"Greatest fears. What are they?"  
"Of redheaded teachers? How about cute, underage Irish boys?" The class giggled. Draco raised an eyebrow and shook his head.  
"Very amusing but completely inappropriate. Five points from Gryffindor." Seamus's hand shot up immediately. "Yes?"  
"I hardly think it's fair for the entire house to suffer for my momentary lapse of judgment-"  
"Why not?" Draco asked. "We have to suffer because of a momentary lapse of judgment by your mother." Ron stifled a laugh. Draco gave Seamus a small smile to soften the slight. Seamus brushed it off.  
"Like I was saying before, I hardly think it's fair, especially since I was completely justified." Bill looked over the rims of his blue-tinted shades.  
"How so?" he asked, realizing immediately afterwards that he would regret asking.  
"The only person here who can be expected to pay any attention to the lesson is Ron." Bill covered his face with one hand and he made a motion for Seamus to continue with the other. "And that's because you're related and for him to be staring at your arse when you write today's lesson on the board would just be disgusting."  
  
//Note to self: Write Mum a thank you note for toning charm. Write today's lesson before students get to class. Wear baggy pants.// Bill shook his head. "That explains your last test scores."  
"I'm sorry, but when you say the word 'sex' in a classroom the way you do, everyone's mind takes a one way trip to the gutter." Harry smiled ruefully. Seamus had a point.  
"What does that mean?" Bill asked, horrified to think that he had implied anything with his voice.  
"When you say it, the 'sex' has three delectable syllables. It's not a word, it's a song." Parvati nodded agreement.  
"I'm sorry I asked. Next time I'll use hokey euphemisms." The bell rang, signaling the end of class. "Study this section. You will be tested tomorrow. Mr. Finnigan, see me after class." That's when Seamus knew he was in trouble.  
  
"Are you trying to get me in trouble?" Bill asked tiredly.   
"I'm trying to get into your pants," Seamus replied honestly.  
"In other words, you're trying to get me fired and imprisoned."  
"Nope, just undressed and willing." Seamus sat on the edge of Bill's desk. "It's not just me, you know." He leaned in confidentially. "Nearly all of Gryffindor and half the other houses would like nothing more than to jump you."  
"I'm flattered, but I'm not particularly fond of the taste of jail b-" The rest of his words were muffled as Seamus pressed his lips to Bill's. Bill placed his hands on Seamus's shoulders to push him away, but soon melted in the kiss and ended up wrapping his arms around Seamus's waist instead. The kiss had a slow, burning intensity that left Bill panting and very much afraid of what he might do next. Seamus smiled and hopped off the desk, knowing that Bill was going to remember that kiss for a long time. //That couldn't have gone better if I had planned it.//  
  
Bill sat down, not trusting his knees to support him. If Seamus hadn't been content with that small victory, his plan to seduce Bill might have succeeded right then and there. That wouldn't have been any kind of good. It was clear to Bill that he couldn't do this on his own. Maybe Percy would join him for lunch.  
  
"Thanks for meeting me, Perce," Bill said, cordially greeting his brother.  
"It's not like I couldn't get here instantaneously," Percy replied dryly.  
"I know how seriously you take your work."  
"Don't start."  
"Perhaps that zealousness is a sign of frustration in other areas?"  
"Don't start."  
"You need a life. You need a girlfriend."  
"I do not need a girlfriend and I happen to like my job."  
"Sure."  
"At least I'm not falling apart because of a blond sack of hormones."  
"Seamus?"  
"Whatever."  
"What do you think of him?"  
"Not much. It took me six months to learn his name."  
"How could you not notice him? He's so cute."  
"Pedophile."  
"I am not."  
"You just like a boy ten years younger than you, who happens to be your student."  
"I'm trying not to, Perce, but it's hard."  
"I'm sure it is," Percy said with a sly grin.  
"I didn't mean it that way."  
"What way is that?"  
"Damn you," Bill muttered, going red in the face.  
"I've never seen you this flustered. Sleep with him and be done with it."  
"Percy!"  
"Fine, don't. Just wish you had."  
"How could you say such a thing?"  
"I'm not as frustrated as you think."  
"Manually relieving the tension doesn't count," Bill retorted. Percy looked aghast and kicked Bill under the table. "Ouch!"  
"You deserved it. Pedophile."  
  
Bill sighed and stirred his drink absently. "Only two more years. Then he's legal."  
"Find someone else. There are plenty of cute guys who aren't jail bait."  
"Like?"  
"Neville's brother was kinda cute."  
"I thought he was dimwitted."  
"Not dimwitted, just a bit awkward."  
"But you he's straight."  
"H'm..." Percy said thoughtfully.  
"Perce?"  
"Yes, brother dear?"  
"Don't."  
"Don't what?"  
"Charlie would kill you."  
"Why on earth would he do such a thing?" Percy asked innocently.  
"If you sleep with his idol, he'll skin you alive."  
"If I sleep with the brother of Ron's boyfriend, Ron will skin me alive and I fancy keeping my skin."  
"Mm...Hey, Perce."  
"Hey, Bill."  
"Since when do you sleep with guys? I always thought you were straight, repressed as of late, but straight," Bill admitted. Percy smiled.  
"Fifth year. December 23."  
"Spill! Spill!"  
"No."  
"Per-cy!"  
"Bi-ll!"  
"Fine, be that way."  
"I will."  
"You're no help," Bill said sulkily. Percy laughed.  
"Please, some Harlequin-esque tale of how I lost my virginity again would hardly be helpful right now."  
"Again? You mean- My God, Percy, precocious little bugger, weren't you? What the hell happened?"  
"That's a story for another day. Besides, I'm not pumping you for details about your first time. Who was it? " Bill sighed in reply and picked at his salad. "It wasn't Charlie, was it?" Bill choked.  
"Excuse me?"   
"Well, you guys were here about four years before I was."  
"By that reasoning, I should ask about you and Ron."  
"You know what they say about incest."  
"Percy!"  
"I'm kidding! And they say I've lost my sense of humor."  
"Y ou're not going to be any help on this, are you?"  
"Of course I will. But who said I have to help you?"  
"Why do I talk to you?"  
"Because if it doesn't have scales, Charlie's not interested and if it doesn't explode, neither are the twins, leaving you with Ron and Ginny. Enough said," Percy finshed, taking a bite out of his roll. He spit it back out. "Eww! It's doughy!" Bill laughed.  
  
***  
I think I'm starting to like Percy! Comments, requests, suggestions? Review!  
  
Love ya!  
J. Silver 


	17. Dark Mark Vanishes

A/N: This was an unplanned little blurb. It's short, but it has a major impact on the rest of our story. Oh and as for 'Marble Angel', it's continued in another fic called 'Fragile'.  
  
Thank you Shawn Bryant, twilights death, Stephenie (Yes, I have read Baby be Bop. It's where I got my name.) Foxglove, Jade, El, Zoe, Redhawk, Eternal Firesinger, coriander, honey, Scratches, eiknlng, Mystica, Nuriko no Tenshi, Blackice ( I'll try to incorporate some Ron/Neville soon), Silverfox, Couscous Girl, Minna, HermioneHeidi, MiniMe ( I can see Percy with a dry sense of humor.), Morien Alexander, Sika-chan, VenusPrincess, and Ethsara ye'Kariannye.   
  
***  
It started as a rumor. A murmur heard in dark alleys where respectable witches and wizards dared not show their faces. It spread by word of mouth. Curious things were happening all over the wizard world. Good things. Places that had been haunted for years were suddenly freed of their ghostly residents. Dark and dangerous beasties saw humans and simply turned away. Fast food restaurants were actually getting people's orders correct. And just when things couldn't get stranger, there was the bizarre occurrence with the marks. That made headlines in the papers:   
  
DARK MARK VANISHES.  
By Rita Skeeter  
  
AZKABAN- A curious thing happened yesterday in Azkaban International Prison. The Dark Mark, a symbol worn by followers of You-Know-Who, has simply vanished from the arms of convicted Death Eaters.   
  
Prison Guard Albert P. Simpleton explains: "Well, I went to make my rounds like I always do and I paused in fronna Anita Lestrange's cell- she's got purty hair and sometimes she tries to escape. Mostly she just screams, but that ain't really important. Anyhoo, I look and I sees that the mark on her arm ain't there. Before it was kinda faded and then it came back real strong, but now it just ain't there. Same wit' the rest of 'em. Just disappeared."   
  
Most will remember the Lestranges as the Death Eaters responsible for putting Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife Elizabeth in the psychiatric ward of St. Mungo's Hospital.  
  
What does this mean to us? Says Dr. Ionle Sounsmart "The Dark Mark is used to link You-Know-Who and his followers. It helps them locate him and provides an indicator of his strength. Since the mark has faded completely, this could mean that You-Know-Who is gone for good."   
  
Cornelius Fudge says that the Ministry of Magic has taken no official stand as of yet, but he has highly trained professionals (the overpaid monkeys in robes he normally employs) working hard to solve this new mystery.   
  
***  
Short, but it's a newspaper clipping not a chapter. Still, thoughts and comments would be appreciated.  
  
Love,  
J. Silver 


	18. Draco's stint as an Exhibitionist

a/n: *looks indignant* Lose interest? Me??? Surely you jest!!! Honestly, I was so hurt by the suggestion that I leave you ficless and deprived. *cries* But on the plus side, I wrote this bit rather quickly. A few days ago, I was bitten with the urge to write more of this fic again, so expect more chapters faster, time permitting.  
  
Thank you Twilights Death, Redhawk, TanisaFyre, Silent Stalker, ClarKeRaVen, Scratches, Silverfox, and Rehanna.  
  
***  
  
The Gryffindor dorms were cloaked in the dim grey light of dawn when Draco awoke. Detaching Harry's arm from around his waist and yanking his own completely numb arm from under his boyfriend, Draco got out of bed. He stumbled to the bathroom, undressed and screamed bloody murder.  
  
The sound woke Harry with a start and after using his shin to locate the corner of Ron's trunk, Harry limped as quickly as possible to the bathroom. "Draco? Draco, are you okay?" He paused. "Er...not that I'm complaining, but why are you naked?" Draco turned to face Harry, mouth open in astonishment.   
"It's gone!" he exclaimed. Harry's eyes ran over Draco's body.  
"Define 'it' because from where I'm standing, everything appears to be in order." Draco sighed.  
"Honestly, lamb, while normally I delight in your twisted little mind, now is not the time."   
"You scream loud enough to wake the dead and I find you undressed talking about 'it' being gone. What the hell am I supposed to think?" The blonde shook his head.  
"Look," he said, showing Harry his arm.  
"I don't see anything."  
"Exactly," Draco said triumphantly. Harry looked confused.  
"Exactly?"  
"Neville's right. You are retarded. What was on my arm yesterday?" Comprehension smacked Harry upside the head- hard.  
"God, I'm stupid!"  
"Course you are, darlin, but we love you anyway," drawled a voice thick with sleep and an Irish accent. Both boys turned to face the door. "What in Hades is going on here?" Seamus asked, yawning. He caught sight of Draco and grinned. "Now there's a sight I'd love to wake up to more often." Draco simply rolled his eyes.  
"The Dark Mark is gone," he explained.  
"Gone?" Seamus echoed. "Magical tattoos don't simply vanish, Draco love."  
"What's this about magical tattoos? Oh for the love of God, Malfoy, would you put some sodding clothes on?" Ron croaked.  
"No, Weasley, I always entertain in the nude. Family tradition."  
"Explains how your father got to where he is," Ron replied dryly.  
"You think my father's cute enough to sleep his way to the top?" Draco asked mischievously.   
"Maybe 'cute' is the wrong word," Ron said.  
"If he was twenty years younger and not such a sodding prick, I'd shag him," Seamus said.  
"You'd shag anything," Dean said, sleepily. "Here." He threw Draco a towel muttering "exhibitionist" under his breath.  
"I would not," Seamus protested.  
"So would Harry," Ron grumbled.  
"Hey!" cried Draco and Harry.  
"You could put him and Seamus together," suggested Dean.   
"I'd like to see that," Draco mused, adjusting the towel.  
"Up for it Harry?" Seamus asked, jokingly.  
"I'll try anything once," Harry replied.  
"Want to watch, Dean?" Seamus asked.  
"No thanks," Dean laughed. "You guys are all attractive as far as guys go, but that's not my thing."  
"You're straight?" Ron asked, incredulously.  
"Yes, I'm straight. Someone's got to create a new generation of magic folk."  
"As long as it's not Weasley."  
"Or Malfoy."  
"I agree," Draco said.  
"You what?" Ron asked.  
"I agree completely," Draco repeated. "The last thing the world needs is more Malfoys. However, the world could use some more Potters."   
"I disagree. The world could use some more fine arses and you, dragon boy, have one of the nicest I've ever seen," Seamus remarked.  
"Overshare!" Dean crowed.  
  
"Anyway, back to the matter at hand," Draco began, clearing his throat. "The Dark Mark has vanished from my arm."  
"That's a good thing, right?" said Dean.  
"It means Voldemort's dead," Harry said. Everybody winced.  
"But how? Harry didn't kill him," Seamus said.  
"Precisely," replied Draco.  
"Well, many of the spells You-Know-Who used to postpone death were highly volatile in nature. Overtime, the spells may have simply dissolved," Ron said.  
"Wow, Weasley. For a moment there you sounded semi-intelligent."  
"Wanker," Ron muttered.  
"You really shouldn't call yourself names, Weasley. It's not good for your self-esteem."  
"Harry!"  
"Draco-"  
"Fine. But this could also be another scheme," Draco said.  
"You-Know-Who fakes his death by erasing all the Dark Marks-" Seamus said.  
"Fudge will think he's gone for good-" continued Ron.  
"Leaving Voldemort completely free to scheme-" interrupted Harry.  
"And recruit new Death Eaters." Draco said.  
"We'll be completely blind-sided-" Dean added.  
"Defenseless," said Harry grimly.  
"Vulnerable," agreed Draco.  
"Sitting ducks," Seamus added.  
"Completely and utterly fucked," offered Ron.  
  
Harry ran a hand through his hair. "That can't be good. So now what do we do?" he asked. Everyone looked just as clueless as he was. What do you do when you know someone is plotting mass murder as you speak?   
"Fight him," Ron suggested.  
"Are you a complete imbecile? We can't fight him openly. He's got powers you don't even want to hear about, let alone experience," Draco scoffed.  
"Then what do you suggest we do?" snapped Ron.  
"I don't know," Draco admitted. "Harry?" Harry looked thoughtful and sighed.  
"It's too early for this shit. I'm going back to bed."  
  
***  
  
Normal (for me) chapter length at my once normal speed. I'm hoping to make this a regular thing. Until next time, review!  
  
Luv ya!  
J. Silver 


	19. Tease

A/N: Ah! I remember why I had so much fun writing Love and Darkness. I lived off your reviews! They keep me in good spirits.  
  
Thank you Spike+Buffy=LOVE (I don't agree, but I rather like being crazy), Mythical Vampire (I am nowhere near done on this fic), ClarKeRaVen (lol. I got you addicted? Sorry.), Scratches, SleepyTee, SilentStalker, Silverfox, MiniMe ( I haven't the slightst clue if Seamus and Harry will hook up. And yes, I was thinking about Swan.), Mystica, coriander, Fleur Rochard, twilights death, and Rehanna.  
  
For Mystica  
  
***  
  
In spite of the possibility of impending doom, Draco was ever practical. That morning he wore a tank top. "But it's January!" Harry protested. So Draco threw on a sweater and pushed the sleeves up to his elbows. At breakfast it became apparent that Snape had also discovered the semi-good news. He hair had been properly washed for the first time in what might have been years. He exchanged the smallest of smiles with Draco when the blonde entered the Great Hall and went back to his musings, staring at the smooth skin on his arm in awe and occasionally flitting his eyes to the eastern windows.  
  
Hermione entered the Great Hall with a newspaper in her hand, chatting excitedly with Greg. She noticed Draco's arm immediately. "So it's true," she whispered reverently. Greg bit his lip in thought.  
"You should've heard him scream this morning," Ron said, making room for the newcomers. Greg raised a dark eyebrow.   
"No comment," he said helping Hermione into her seat.  
"That kind of screaming happened last night," Seamus said, grabbing a piece of toast. "I heard it."  
"If you're going to act like dolphins, at least use a silencing charm," Dean said. Hermione giggled.  
"Dolphins?" Ron echoed.  
"The only things more horny than the average teenagers are dolphins and bonobo chimps," Hermione explained.  
"They haven't reached the chimp phase yet," Dean said.  
"Actually, I think they've already peaked at the chimp stage and have dropped to the dolphin stage," remarked Seamus.  
"Just so you know, I'm highly uncomfortable with this conversation," Harry commented, buttering half of a blueberry muffin.  
"Well, those who have no sex life are always interested in the sex lives of others. Isn't that right, Bill?" Seamus called as Bill passed by. The unfortunate Bill, who had arrived in time to catch Seamus's last statement, blushed crimson and declined to give a response. Seamus giggled. "He's so cute when he's embarrassed."  
  
"That's lucky, since you have a talent for embarrassing people," said another voice.  
"Why thank you, Nev...ille." Seamus looked up wide-eyed to find Neville snuggling up to his very amazed boyfriend. Neville laughed and kissed Ron gently yet firmly. Ron melted into it gratefully.  
"I'm dreaming," he mumbled. "I've fallen asleep in my eggs.  
"Is there such a thing as communal dreaming?" Draco asked.  
"There have been a few documented cases," Greg answered. Neville shook his head and tossed a folded piece of parchment to Harry.  
"For you nightmares," he said. "May we all have such vivid dreams."  
"I hope not. I have no desire to see Snape in a Speedo," replied Dean. Neville looked at him curiously, but decided not to pursue the topic.  
  
"How are you?" he asked Draco instead.  
"If you mean 'what side effects have you suffered since the Dark Mark vanished?', then the answer is a sense of peace and an overwhelming sense of dread," Draco replied, accepting a strawberry from his boyfriend.   
"Any thoughts?" Neville said.  
"He-who-is-annoying is using an even more underhanded approach to world domination," Greg said. Ron snorted.  
"Why do all villains go for world domination? What is so great about the world that they feel the need to claim it all? I am perfectly content with what I've got here," he said, nuzzling Neville. Neville beamed.  
"Precisely!" said Harry.  
"Any plans to counter?" asked Neville, trying very hard to suppress the urge to drag Ron someplace more private.  
"We don't know what we're up against. Suppose it's not Voldipants?" Seamus replied.  
"We?" said Dean.  
"Did I say 'we'? I meant 'you', as in Harry, Hermione, Ron, and possibly Draco," Seamus responded facetiously. "Yes 'we'! Do you honestly plan to let someone walk all over you?"  
"Of course not, but 'we' weren't invited."  
"Your help is more than welcome," said Harry sincerely. Neville detached his lips from Ron's neck.  
"Anxiously solicited, in fact," he panted. Seamus and Dean exchanged a glance.  
"We're in," they said simultaneously. Neville jumped up.  
"I have to go," he said.  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
"Nicki's distraction was only supposed to give me enough time to see what you were up to. I'll be back when I can, I promise." He gave Ron a deep kiss with a hint of what he would have loved to do if he only had the time and left, leaving Ron more miserable than before.  
"Tease," he sighed.  
  
***  
I missed Neville! I had to bring him back, if only for a little while. I can say nothing for future parts of this story because I changed the plot on myself. So if you have suggestions, I'm all ears. Speak to me, darlings. Review!  
  
Love,  
J. Silver 


	20. The statue of the Renaissance Woman says...

A/N: It's been forever. I have so many people to thank!!  
  
Thank you ever so much Kat Sanders (Happy belated Birthday), Bibayb (79 chapters in two days? OMG!), Stormyfire (Dean/Lavender? Noted.), Kit Cloudkicker(Harry Potter and the Seer has been dropped from my list of current WiPs. It's now on my list of "things I'll be lucky if I ever finish", but I haven't given up hope yet), ebony-moon2002, Yuna, Kate (well, when you put it like that...), Shakri, Shila, Sinbin, Mythical Vampyre, Shine no Banpaia, Kassie, Zoe (intimate scenes? grr...I'll try.), Foxglove Enchante, Mystica, Eccentricity is Me, IxRavensBloodxI, Redhawk, Scratches, coriander, Silent Stalker, Loco Tejas Hiipie, ClarKERaVen, Blackice, Silverfox, Kariannye (flight of pants? rotfl), SleepyTee, Nuriko No Tenshi, Rehanna, Spike+Buffy=LOVE (ick. your choice of pairings is disturbing. feel free to flame, but know that henceforth, I will be ignoring you.), and Fluer Rochard. Love ya!  
  
***  
  
"Please, Nicki," Neville begged. Nicki's dark eyes glittered and his lips quirked.  
  
"Ah, but you are so needy! You always want more."  
  
"I'm begging you."  
  
"Yes and tomorrow you'll beg, and the day after that, and the day after that. You're an animal!" A group of girls in the corner burst into giggles. Nicki cast a glance at them. They blushed and fell silent. "I wonder what they were thinking," he muttered.  
  
"They're thinking exactly what you wanted them to think. Animal indeed!" Neville pinched Nicki, who looked down in mild surprise.  
  
"Careful, lover. You'll leave a bruise."  
  
"Stop that! It's bad enough that stupid rumor is circulating-"  
  
"Are you saying I'm not attractive?" the French boy asked, feigning injury.  
  
"I don't like you," Neville said petulantly.  
  
"That's not what you said last night!" Nicki exclaimed. Marcus Delacour looked up from his studies. Neville rolled his eyes. Marcus gave him a sympathetic smile, brushing platinum, purple-streaked hair away from his face.  
  
"Look on it this way, if you help me tonight, you'll have the room to yourself," Neville reasoned, casting a meaningful glance at the slender blonde across the room. His companion turned to look, his eyes softening and his lips parting slightly at the sight of his beloved, intent upon his homework. Not that Neville could blame him. Marcus was beautiful, more beautiful than Fleur simply because, as a boy, he had no right to be that gorgeous.  
  
"You're lucky I'm such a generous person," Nicki said. Neville beamed. Nicki reached into his pocket and handed Neville a small pouch. "You have two hours- two and a half at most. After that, the tracking spells will be back up and you'll be on your hands and knees scrubbing floors with Jean Paul watching you, and you know the rumors about Jean Paul; they're worse than the rumors about us."  
  
"If the rumors about us aren't true, why should we believe the rumors about him?"  
  
"Silly boy, you always believe the rumors about everybody else," Nicki scolded. Neville shook his head. Though very helpful, Nicholas was sometimes impossible. He gestured to the pouch in his hands.  
  
"Where did you get this stuff?"  
  
"I made it. Guaranteed to break through any magic barrier."  
  
"Any magic barrier?"  
  
"The frequency disrupts the field for a certain period of time. Wearing this stuff, you actually could apparate into Hogwarts, right under Dumbledore's nose!" Once more, Neville was reminded of Fred and George, except their talents had never been quite so…useful.  
  
"Brilliant," the English boy whispered in awe. Nicki grinned. "But where do you keep it? If anyone found out about this…"  
  
"You know the statue of the Renaissance woman on the third floor?" Neville nodded. "She has a hidden compartment. If you ask her nicely, she'll let you unlace her to access it."  
  
"Unlace? Never mind. I'm sure I don't want to know."  
  
Using Nicki's special version of Floo power, getting into the Gryffindor common room was easy. It was almost empty. The only occupant was Ginny, who was on the couch…necking with –ye gods! Was that Colin Creevy? Neville suppressed a giggle. And he had always thought that it was Harry's pants Colin was trying to get into. The small noise startled Ginny, who leapt up immediately. Her brown eyes flashed about the common room, looking for the intruder. She squealed in delight upon seeing Neville and proceeded to suffocate him in the patented Ginny Weasley Embrace of Death.  
  
"Easy," Neville warned, detaching her gently. She had missed his earlier appearance at breakfast.  
  
"Ron isn't upstairs," she told him, guessing his errand.  
  
"Where is he, then?"  
  
"Greenhouse seven."  
  
"Since when did Ron care about plants?" he chuckled.  
  
"Since you planted them," she replied. The smile disappeared from Neville's face, replaced by something more solemn and almost reverent.  
  
"Thank you," he said. He made his way to the portrait hole and paused.  
  
"The password is 'pixie dust'," Colin volunteered.  
  
"Thanks. And Colin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't leave any marks. Ron will kill you." The younger boy's eyes went wide with terror. Neville laughed softly and went in search of his boyfriend.  
  
*  
  
Seamus showed up in the DADA classroom two hours late for a detention. Truth be told he had forgotten all about it until Ron reminded him. Bill didn't look too terribly angry. In fact he hadn't even noticed that Seamus was here…  
  
"Nice of you to show up, Mr. Finnigan." Seamus winced.  
  
"I hate it when you call me that. It generally means that I'm in trouble."  
  
"When I have to call you that, it generally means you *are* in trouble." No answer from Seamus, who took a sudden interest in the floor.  
  
"Seamus, this has got to stop."  
  
"What is 'this'?"  
  
"You know what 'this' is," Bill replied, finding it hard to believe that Seamus was choosing now to be obtuse. Then he remembered that Seamuses don't do well with subtlety.  
  
"No, I don't. In order for something to stop it has to get started," Seamus said, pouting slightly.  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
"What? What did I do now?"  
  
"You don't get to play the sympathy card. You don't get to come on to me, embarrass me, snog me, make me lose sleep, and then play the sympathy card!"  
  
"I made you lose sleep?" Seamus asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes! Sleep and sensibility and sanity."  
  
"All of which are overrated."  
  
"I happen to *like* sleep. It's something I want very much."  
  
"Well, I want you very much and here I am, obviously not getting any, so we can't always have what we want."  
  
"It would appear not." There was silence as the finality of Bill's words sank in.  
  
Seamus was torn between crying and laughing. In fact he was about to do both. It figured that something like this would happen to him. Things like this never happened to Harry or Draco or even Neville. Harry and Draco were probably screwing right now and Neville at least had Ron. What did Seamus have? Seamus had his little sister's teddy bear and a reputation as a whore, which was starting to look well deserved.  
  
"That's your final answer then?"  
  
"That's my final answer."  
  
"Your not going to be a complete and total prick and make me sit here for an hour trying not to look at you and cry?" Bill started to laugh, but then he saw that Seamus was being quite serious.  
  
"No, Seamus. You can go." Seamus nodded weakly and left silently.  
  
"Percy is going to kill me," Bill said, wondering how on earth he was going to go back to grading papers after that.  
  
*  
  
Percy was also up that night, but he had a purpose. However, that purpose was momentarily forgotten as he tried to remember the layout of this particular section of Hogwarts. He used to know it so well that he could fly through these halls, blinded by the darkness and nearly tipsy with excitement. Those days seemed like forever ago. Percy had been simply buried by work at the Ministry and didn't get the chance to visit as often as he'd like.  
  
Groping along the wall with his right hand, Percy found a doorknob. Was it- ? Yes. This was the right one. He could tell by the shape. Every door at Hogwarts had a distinct doorknob. It was a stupid superstition, but it did come in handy…  
  
The door swung open soundlessly and Percy stepped inside. A voice spoke in the darkness and several candles lit instantaneously. "Weasley. What are you doing here?"  
  
Percy jumped at the soft, serpentine whisper that had come from behind. He turned, eyebrow raised in annoyance. "Really Severus. I would think that you would know my first name after seven years."  
  
"After a few Weasleys, you all look the same to me," Snape said, black eyes staring fixedly at the young man. Percy smiled wryly, meeting his former teacher's gaze. The eyes did not shine. Percy once thought them lifeless and cruel, but then he had read somewhere the phrase "velvet eyes" and it stuck. Velvet eyes- eyes set so deep and fringed with lashes so long that the light never reached them.  
  
" I came here to pay a social call, but if you're just going to be a caustic arse, I'm just going to leave." The door shut softly from behind.  
  
"Don't you dare." Percy shivered at the light venom in that voice. Not enough to kill, but definitely enough to render him senseless. Percy's breath caught in his throat as an unexpected finger traced a burning path down the back of his neck. He recovered quickly.  
  
"Mmm. Was there something you wanted, Severus?"  
  
"Only to remember. And then only to forget."  
  
"You really should pick one," Percy said wryly. "Then I'll know whether to go away or whether to-"  
  
"Did Dumbledore inform you of the mission?"  
  
"Yes, though I am curious as to how all of this is going to work."  
  
"It's very easy, Percy."  
  
"Ah, so you do know my name." Snape smiled ever so slightly or maybe it was a trick of the light. Percy couldn't tell.  
  
"All you have to do is play the eager one."  
  
"Eager for what exactly?"  
  
"Don't get smart. It's too late for that."  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
"You have to be eager to serve him. He doesn't accept mediocrity. Well, I take that back, unless mediocrity leads to a greater evil, he doesn't accept mediocrity."  
  
"And how do you think I rate?" It was a personal question and Snape recognized it as such. His eyes lingered on Percy briefly as the younger man lowered his eyes, embarrassed suddenly by a simple question.  
  
"I think you'll score very highly."  
  
"When do I meet him?"  
  
"Tomorrow night. I'll take you there." Percy nodded.  
  
"God help us both."  
  
Snape made no reply.  
  
***  
  
Much is going on in this chapter. What do you think/hope happens in the next one? I have no idea who shows up in the next chapter, so feedback would be excellent. Review!  
  
Much love,  
  
J. Silver 


	21. Brooding results in a hallway rendezvous...

A/N: Heyhey! It's been longer than I intended what with site problems and me avoiding any kind of commitment like crazy. Evasive? What? Anyway, I'm all hyped up and glad to announce that somewhere in this chapter things get steamy between ...Harry and Draco. ("At last!", some of you are thinking). Delicate ones, you know the drill. is your cue to start skipping and will let you know when you can pick up again safely. 

Thank you AllAboutMe, Blue Yeti, Bibayb, coriander, anon, Eccentricity is Me, Nuriko No Tenshi,Mystica, lunarscythe, Silverfox, Silent Stalker, ClarKeRaVen, and Rehanna.

* * *

"Stop it," Harry commanded.  
"Stop what?" snapped Draco.  
"Stop brooding."  
"I am not brooding."  
"Yes, you are. I can tell."  
"Well done, Miss Granger. Care to share?"  
"One, that was completely unnecessary. Two, the dorm is completely empty and you're still fully clothed."  
"Honestly, Harry. Is that all you think about?"  
"Of course not. Sometimes I think about Quidditch."  
"Wrong answer."  
"Oh come on," Harry said, pulling Draco to him. "I miss it, that's all. I miss feeling you. I miss holding you afterwards."  
"You're holding me now," Draco pointed out. Harry nuzzled his viciously cranky boyfriend.  
"It's not the same." His hand glided along Draco's thigh, finding Draco's hand and clasping it.  
"You know, if someone had told me last year that Harry Potter would be begging me for sex-" Draco's turned around. "- And that I'd be giving in to him, I'd have hexed them twelve ways 'til Sunday and had them committed." Harry's eyes lit up. "But we're going to do this my way, with whatever rules I see fit. Understand?" Harry nodded.

"Undress. Slowly."

Percy was punctual as usual.

Snape was worried. He looked at Percy dressed in black jeans and a thin grey sweater, at the stretch of exposed neck, the serious little child's mouth, and the tawny eyes that gave Percy away so easily and he was worried. But he knew that he was underestimating Percy. He had always underestimated Percy. But how would Percy stand up to a whole room full of Death Eaters?

"Severus." The voice was soft, a gentle summons. "I can tell by the look on your face that this isn't going to be easy."  
"I have to blindfold you now. We won't be able to apparate there. Since you don't know where you're going, you'd almost certainly be splinched." Percy nodded. "And I'll need your wand." It was handed over without reservation. Snape gripped it tightly and placed it in his pocket, drawing out a black cloth. "Don't be afraid." Percy leaned forward and kissed Snape very gently. Snape, glad that he didn't have to worry about being caught, returned the kiss fervently.  
"I'm not afraid."  
"Who said I was talking to you?" Mild surprise, laughter, and then darkness on Percy's part as the blindfold was secured.

The mark was gone, yes, but Lucius could still feel Voldemort's presence in his mind. He had borne the mark too long not to recognize it- a throbbing pain at the base of his skull. It was there all the time. When he was younger, the pain drove him insane and he would try to drink it away. Unfortunately Malfoys are notoriously angry drunks and Narcissa often received the brunt of his temper. The pain intensified- a sharp stabbing in his temples. "Damn," Lucius muttered into his third glass of brandy. He was being summoned.

Harry did as he was told, cursing the winter and the need for layers of clothing. After an eternity of those silver eyes boring holes into him, he was naked. "Lie down." Harry lay amongst the pillows, waiting for his next order. Draco went to work on his own clothes, unbuttoning his shirt with the speed of molasses in January, knowing that Harry was willing him to go faster. At last Draco was unclothed and he sank beside Harry.

"Tonight will be a lesson in self-restraint," Draco said, running a hand along Harry's torso. "Rule number one: Silence is golden."

The Death Eaters were assembled as usual, masks in place, when Snape appeared, leading his charge by the elbow. Lucius nearly laughed. Some members of the circle did. Voldemort chuckled. "Undo the blindfold, Severus." The blindfold was removed and the first thing the unidentified Weasley did was leisurely brush the hair out his eyes. He looked around the circle with nothing short of awe and a sort of glee that even Lucius found disturbing.

"Bow," Voldemort said.  
"How low?" asked the young man. Another laugh from Voldemort.  
"How low can you go without embarrassing yourself?"  
"Very," answered the young man. In one fluid motion he knelt, head bowed. Voldemort titled his chin up. Lucius shuddered for him, remembering when he first felt the cold, clammy hand like death's own upon his shoulder.  
"What's you name?"  
"Percy Weasley, m'lord."  
"And what is it you do for a living?"  
"I'm the successor of Bartimus Crouch. I work at the Ministry."  
"And why does the son of Arthur Weasley want to join my ranks?" Voldemort asked, titling Percy's head to the side.  
"My father knows nothing of power."  
"And you do?" Percy smiled a little.  
"I know its possibilities and I know that right and wrong don't mean anything. We were on the 'right' side after all and after Ginny was born we were practically starving."  
"What are you saying, Percy?"  
"I guess I'm saying that there is only power and right and wrong is determined by those who have it."  
"And you would have mine?" Percy laughed.  
"I don't desire a world, milord, just a place in it that's not on a charity line."  
"H'mm." Volemort's fingers moved through Percy's hair. "What can you do for me Percy?" Percy looked thoughtful.  
"Docments. Records. I can get you exiting ones or forge new ones. If you need an ambassador, I can speak to dark creatures. They might not listen, but I'll try."  
"Anything else?" Lucius nearly laughed. If he didn't know better, he'd swear that the Dark Lord was coming on to Severus's charge. Percy lowered his lashes.  
"Whatever else needs to be done. I am at your disposal," he said in a low voice.  
"Is that so?"  
"Your servant in all things, milord."

Oh get a room,Lucius thought irritably. Of course someone should've told the boy that it was a bad idea to show up on Voldemort's doorstep looking so damn virginal. Actually, now that he thought about, Lucius had seen the Weasley boy around the Ministry. Yes. He had thought the boy would die a virgin. So much for that. But why was Severus so concerned? It's not like he wanted into the boy's pants…or perhaps he did. Lucius smiled behind his mask. He would have expected Severus to have better taste.

"You have the drive and the ambition. You also have something my other followers lack- courage." Lucius could swear that that last remark was a dig at him. He'd be damned if he actually gave a shit what Voldemort had to say about him. He was probably damned anyway. "There is one more thing to be tested. It's time for your initiation," Voldemort announced, lifting the Weasley boy to his feet.

Lucius thought longingly of the bottle of brandy in his study.

"Move over!" cried Complete Chaos.  
"Watch where you're going, you sparkling oaf!"  
"Shove it up your arse," Complete Chaos grumbled.  
"Shove what up whose arse?" asked Pointlesness.  
"I don't think we've gotten to that part yet," Trouble said, tripping lightly down the aisle.  
"No, unfortunately, you missed the part where Draco tied Harry to the bed," Angst said, passing the popcorn.  
"Aww! That's the best part," remarked Depth, plopping down in a seat.  
"And look we walked right in the middle of all the good snogging."  
"Order! Is that you? What the hell are you doing here?" asked Complete Chaos.  
"What the hell am I doing here is the better question," moaned Plot. "This can hardly be necessary to the story line."  
"If I have to be here, you have to be here," Complication complained.  
"What's the matter, boys? Do you find the idea of two boys shagging a threat to your sexuality?" Confusion teased.  
"Shut up you," said Complication, tossing a handful of gobstoppers at his cousin. "I like you better when you only mumbled."  
"I happen to like the idea of two boys shagging," said Humor, grinning.  
"That only because you find homophobia hilarious," Plot said.  
"Doesn't everybody?" asked Humor.  
"Not the homophobes," Angst replied with a pointed look at Plot and Complication.  
"Ouch! Stop that! You're pulling my hair!" cried Depth.  
"Sorry. In this light it looked like a candy wrapper," Complication apologized.  
"Um- Order? Could you stand up a sec? You're stepping on my robe," said Trouble.  
"Oh, I beg your pardon."  
"Owww! That was my foot!" yelled Complete Chaos.  
"Was it?" asked Order primly.  
"Ouch! Bitch! That was on purpose!"  
"Prove it."  
"Shut up! We're trying to watch the snogging! Do you mind?"  
"Yes, I do mind!" said Complete Chaos, standing.  
"Sit down, you spaz."  
"Spaz? I'd rather be a spaz than a whale like you. You're so fat you have smaller fat guys in orbit around you, you disgusting fat son-of-a-"  
"Did you say fat?" Pointlessness interrupted. "No! Is that the Mysterious Workings of Life?" Complete Chaos squinted in the darkness of the theater.  
"Well…I'll be fucked," said he said.  
"We're all fucked," Confusion corrected. "Run!"

All tiny wizards and witches make a mad scramble for the exits, leaving a cloud of popcorn, candy, and glitter behind

Harry was slowly and methodically being driven insane. It had been hard enough to comply with Draco's insistence on silence. It had been impossible for Harry to comply with the demand to keep his hands to himself, so Draco had tied Harry's hands to the bed. And Harry was about to bite off his own tongue. Draco's lips and tongue worked a path up Harry's neck, sucking on spots that were beyond sore and sent shivers down Harry's body. Draco's lips met his and Harry arched into the kiss eagerly, sliding his thigh between Draco's legs. It drew no response from Draco, who seemed to be made of stone. Harry fought down a cry of frustration. Draco was being purposely cruel, but only Draco could make cruel this sexy. Draco broke off the kiss and before Harry could process, took him into his mouth. Harry bit his lip hard, drawing blood. Draco wiped it away and slid the same finger into Harry's mouth. Harry could taste the blood, metallic and underneath that the familiar salty sweetness of Draco.

And as cosmic laws of bad timing would have it, the door opened. Draco withdrew and Harry whimpered in protest. Seamus looked up in surprise and his jaw dropped through the floor and knocked some unsuspecting third year in the common room unconscious. Whatever Seamus had been expecting to find, it was not Harry bound and displayed quite fetchingly and Draco looking very predatory, very complacent, and all together feline.  
"Holy shit," the Irish boy swore. "I should've knocked."  
"You think?" Draco asked, smiling. Seamus mumbled an apology and left.

"That was weird," Harry said after a moment.  
"Yeah, it was," Draco agreed. "He didn't even try to crack a joke."  
"He's been kinda bummed since yesterday."  
"Ever since he got back form his detention." There was a momentary pause as Draco put the pieces together. "Damn, you don't think he got shot down, do you?"  
"Who would shoot down Seamus?"  
"A Weasley. The entire family is full of sodding wankers," Draco grumbled.  
"Draco!" came the swift reprimand.  
"Come on. If Seamus told you point-blank that he wanted to shag you, would you have the heart to tell him that he'd have to make do on his own?"  
"We already know that you couldn't," Harry said dryly. Draco winced.  
"That was entirely unnecessary. I thought you Gryffindor types were too noble to hold a grudge."  
"I was almost a Slytherin," Harry replied, readjusting himself among the pillows so that his bindings didn't cut into his wrists. Draco smiled.  
"You never told me that."  
"There are a lot of things I haven't told you." Harry's eyes flashed mischievously.  
"Like what?"  
"Like if you don't finish this, so help me if you leave the room in one piece." Draco's eyes flickered to the knots he'd made. They looked reasonably fast to him.  
"And how do you plan on carrying out that threat? What's to stop me from getting dressed and just taking a walk around the lake?"  
"If you asked me, getting dressed sounds like a fabulous idea," Dean chirped, breezing through the unlocked door.  
"We didn't," Draco muttered.  
"Sleep with one eye open," Harry warned. "After this, I might have to kill you, Dean."  
"What is the world coming to when a guy can't walk into his dorm without walking in on two guys engaging in what appears to be a sadomasochistic ritual?" Dean asked, raising his eyes to the ceiling.  
"Appearances are deceiving. Are you in any pain, Harry?"  
"Yes!" Harry replied. Draco quickly threw a pillow at his lover.  
"Last time I let you answer a question. There are no sadomasochistic acts here. Only bondage and a little submission/dominance issues." Dean raised an eyebrow.  
"If you're the dominatrix, where are your high-heeled leather boots?"  
"Don't mention leather around Harry!" Draco said, eyes sparkling and his face a mask of mock terror.  
"Why not?" Dean asked. Then Comprehension showed up, dancing wickedly around the room. "Oh, heaven help me! You guys have issues."  
"My father was abusive and Harry spent the better part of his life locked up in a closet. Isn't that right?" Draco removed the pillow from Harry's face.  
"Yeah. After all that I think you would worry if we didn't have issues."  
"You know what amazes me?" Draco asked, turning to Harry.  
"No, Draco darling, what amazes you?"  
"What amazes me is that we're both naked and Dean is having a conversation with us and he's only looked below our shoulders five times," Draco replied. Harry laughed. Dean blushed.  
"Six," Draco announced.  
"Together, you two are worse than Seamus."  
"Worse than Seamus?" Harry echoed, sitting up as much as his restraints would allow.  
"Seven. Though, I can't say that I blame him. You do have wicked legs." Harry looked pleased. He was even more pleased when Draco leaned over and kissed him. Harry looked over Draco's shoulder.  
"Eight," he whispered.  
"I know what you're trying to do," Dean said, looking highly discomfited.  
"Damn! How'd you know about the grand orgy?" Harry asked.  
"Silly, he knows because he's invited!" Draco replied with an evil little smile.  
"You're trying to get me all embarrassed and insecure so that I'll leave and you two can continue to ruin the springs on that mattress. I'm not leaving. If I can survive Seamus making passes at me, I can survive you." Harry and Draco exchanged a look. "Both of you."  
"Nine," Draco said innocently, looking at the floor. Harry giggled.

Seamus hurried down the stairs and practically ran out of the common room, ignoring Ginny's worried glance. Once he stepped through the portrait hole, he started running in earnest. It didn't really matter where; he just had to go somewhere. And hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed him by his collar. "Be careful. That staircase only shows up three days out of the week. It's a nasty fall," a voice said softly. Seamus spun to meet his rescuer. Dark curling hair, olive skin, aristocratic hands laden with rings-

"Zabini. Thank you," Seamus replied, breathless. "But why-"  
"It would be a shame to let something happen to one of the bright, sparkling people in the world."  
"Welcome the Twilight Zone," Seamus sighed.  
"The what?" the Slytherin asked, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.  
"It's a Muggle program where bizarre and unbelievable things happen," Seamus explained. Blaise shrugged.  
"Bizarre and unbelievable things happen everyday. "  
"Like Slytherins saving Gryffindors," Seamus observed. Blaise smiled.  
"Remind me to warn you next time I do something decent. I stopped you from falling, it's not like I propositioned you."  
"Look, Zabini-"  
"Blaise."  
"Blaise, even if you swung my way-" Blaise laughed softly.  
"What?" Seamus asked indignantly.  
"At our age, in the right place, at the right time, most of us will swing your way. Gryffindors just have a tendency to stay that way later in life." Seamus shook his head.  
"You know you've got a reputation when you meet Slytherins in darkened corners and they start coming on to you-"  
"Reputation for what?" Blaise asked.

Seamus stared at Blaise, refusing to believe that the other boy had no idea what he was talking about. But Blaise's dark eyes held only genuine curiosity and kindness and a certain nobility. Blaise, Seamus noted, was one of a dying breed. He was always a gentleman. His family was one of the oldest, older than the Malfoy and Potter lines combined and he was continually out of tune with the rest of his peers. He probably didn't even think half of the more tame thoughts that ran through Seamus's mind.

"A reputation as a whore," Seamus sighed, bitterly wishing he hadn't said that.  
"Finnigan, you are not a whore," Blaise said gently.  
"How can you know that?"  
"People like you don't sell themselves for anything. You can't be bought," Blaise replied sincerely. "You're better than that."  
"Would it be incredibly random and cheesy for me to say that you've just become my favorite person?" Seamus asked, brightening instantly. Blaise laughed.  
"I'd like that, very much."

There was a small pause as they both took a moment to digest the oddity of this new situation. "Shall I walk you back to you dorm? You're very deep into the Slytherin part of the castle and it's not a place where you want to be lost."  
"Aren't you worried about being seen with me- a half-bred Gryffindor?" Seamus asked, truly concerned. With spies all around, he'd hate to think he was jeopardizing his new- was "acquaintance" the proper word for this? Seamus wasn't sure.  
"What can they do to me? The oldest wizard families often have the strongest amounts of raw magic, provided that they don't marry too many of their cousins. I may not be grade-driven like the talented Miss Granger, but I assure you that I know well enough how to defend myself. Actually, I always thought it odd that Voldemort didn't eliminate the oldest families first. " If anyone else had said it, it would've been arrogant, but with Blaise it seemed elegant, logical.  
"With them gone, there would be no threat to him," Seamus said.  
"Well, a very minuscule threat. The Potters, for example, have been a wizarding family since the mid-1600's and your roommate Harry has immense raw talent. The Malfoys have been around since the 1500s and Draco has a great flair for potions and complex charms. It was a brilliant strategic move to kill the Potters, but he miscalculated about Harry. We can be thankful for that."  
"Do you think he'd do it again?"  
"Do what?"  
"Kill the oldest families first?"  
"Oh no! If he had any kind of brain at all, and I'm assured he does, then he'd wait until he eliminated the muggleborns and half-breeds. Then he'd eliminate the oldest families, like the Prewitts and the Bones. What great families they were. Such promise their children had!" Blaise sighed. Seamus looked vaguely horrified. "Here we are!"

"Good evening, Madam," Blaise said to the Fat Lady with a smile. " My companion lost his way, would you be so kind as to let him in?" The portrait swung open. The Fat Lady didn't think to ask for a password. She was too charmed.  
"G'night, Blaise."  
"Until tomorrow, Finnigan."  
"Seamus."  
"Until tomorrow, Seamus."

Blaise turned the corner and narrowly avoided a collision with Vincent Crabbe. "Excuse me," Blaise said, stepping aside. Vincent blocked his way. Blaise looked confused. "Can I help you, Vincent?"  
"What are you doing talking to Finnigan?"  
"I'll talk to whomever I please."  
"Have you no pureblood pride?" Vincent demanded. The expression on Blaise's face turned cold.  
"I take great pride in my lineage, but I do not lord it over other people's heads. Those that do disgrace themselves."  
"You should be more careful about the company you choose."  
"As should you. Unless you fancy having tea with a dementor."  
"This isn't over."  
"Yes, it is. This is the part where I'm supposed to threaten you. I'm not going to lower myself to your level, but please assume that a threat stands anyway."  
"You're going to threaten me?" Vincent found it rather hard to believe that mild-mannered, angel-faced Blaise Zabini, who never lifted so much as a finger in his life, was going to hurt him. "I don't take kindly to threats."

Vincent swung, but Blaise was every bit a sharp as his wardrobe and stepped aside swiftly. He drew his wand. Vincent knocked it aside. "What are you going to do now?" he laughed.  
"I really hate being inconvenienced, " Blaise muttered. He held up his hand. "Petrificus totalus." Thus, Vincent found himself in a full body bind. Blaise knelt, whispered a spell in Vincent's ear, retrieved his wand and left Vincent screaming in the hallway, imagining that his worst fears were coming to get him.

* * *

H'mm...I think I'd better wrap up here, this is getting pretty long. --; How was that m'dears? Requests, suggestions, suspicions? Review!

Love,  
J. Silver


	22. There's a fine line between being good a...

A/N: Ok, so I'm really late, but better late than never, ne?

So I owe thanks to Silverfox1, Nuriko no Tenshi, Katie Mae, Bibayb, coriander, Mystica, Eccentricity is Me, Lady Allylandra, Daren, Cinead, Helga of Wurm, Blue Moon, Stormyfire, unique-quirky, DarkDragon, SugarPixie, Dillon, Katie, Ally, Scarlett, Hyperbole, Eve11, D. Whitche, Dea, Child of Insanity, SplendiferGoddess, Soleiva Sitril, SeventeenthAngelOfTheSixthHour,qkslvr, Elaina G., Ruka-Tenou-Girl, ks, Desertrain, Andromeda Summer, cat, karenelaine, Amicia-Isilee, Midnight Angel, minimurderer, lairyg, thatwritter1, Nisika1,Blondy, Sayiera, Dracos-Lil-Slytherin, Burn viktim, Dreamhazer, Person, hp4ever, Avain, Lyla Hayden,witchintraining, Storm Coyote, Bacio, giggle bitch, The Queen of the Damned, baby girl, harrypottercult, Dusty1489, Fleta, Bett butter sticks, Draco Malfoy-Potter, LilySleeper, Lilsi, Anegativegrl, RenkinShenjou, Charles, Brooke, Silver Star, and Deek.

Whew! Your continued interest keeps this fic alive. I am grateful for the support.

For Ryan, the boy who has blood in his fluffstream and never lets me forget that I have yet to finish this fic

* * *

The robes were simple but well-cut, obviously expensive and hugged Percy's body in annoyingly suggestive ways. Severus hated them. He hated them quite distinctly as he sat in a chair across from Percy's desk, drumming his fingers on the armrest. Percy worked on diligently, either oblivious to his former teacher's bad mood or choosing to ignore it.

"Who sent the robes?" Severus asked quietly.  
"Voldemort," Percy replied, not looking up.  
"And who sent that?" Severus asked, nodding at a brilliant tiger lily tossed rather carelessly on Percy's desk.  
"It came with the robes." One dark eyebrow was in danger of disappearing into Snape's hair.  
"It's highly irregular for the dark lord to be dressing his servants, isn't it?"  
"Jealousy is not becoming of you," Percy said, dipping his quill and swirling it in the ink- a superfluous gesture that was distinctly Percy. His lover bristled, drawing himself upright and adopting an attitude some would call threatening. Percy didn't notice.  
"Jealousy? First he's dressing you and then he's sending you lilies. Am I not entitled to at least be suspicious?"  
"It's just a flower," Percy insisted.  
"It is not just a flower! Every plant has a use and a meaning. " Percy put the quill down.  
"Then tell me, oh great potions master, what is the harm in one lily?" Sarcasm fairly dripped from Percy's tongue, but it was not biting. It was teasing and a bit tired.  
"It's a challenge," Snape retorted petulantly.  
"A challenge?" Percy echoed. He smiled wryly. "In what way could I ever hope to challenge him?"  
"Not a challenge against him. A challenge from him. He's daring you to find the nerve to love him!" Percy's eyes grew wide. Then he dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, Sev, you don't honestly think that Voldemort, of all people, is trying to seduce me?" he asked, eyes sparkling.  
"I think it's entirely possible," Snape snapped. Percy pressed his lips together and thought for a moment. Snape tensed. Percy was definitely shrewd and practical, but at times he was so proper that if Severus didn't know better, he'd think Percy was a prude. However, it appeared that practicality was winning out over Percy's dispensable sense of modesty.

"Promise me you won't sleep with him." Percy's face transformed abruptly. It was now blank, giving away nothing, except that Percy had already made up his mind.  
"I can't do that," the younger man replied quietly.  
"You would sleep with him?" Snape gasped. He hadn't been shocked since Percy had come into his office wearing that delectably transparent innocent façade and announced his lust for his teacher, but now he was floored.  
"Yes," Percy replied in the tone that adults reserve for young children who ask the same pointless question repeatedly.  
"You'd be his whore?" Percy's eyes blazed and he struggled to keep his voice low.  
"If that's what I had to do to get my job done properly, then yes. I'd be the best fucking whore I could be because I don't want to lose this fight knowing that I could've done more."

And that was the end of that discussion. Snape knew it. He didn't like it at all and the ominous clouds gathering above his head told Percy quite plainly that he didn't like it. But what could he do? He merely stared at Percy, who sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Severus, I didn't ask you here to fight."  
"You didn't?"  
"No. I asked you over here so that I could bend you over my desk and shag you senseless."

Before Snape could reply, an owl landed on Percy's desk. Percy read the attached scroll of parchment quickly. "God damn it!" He swore. Snape blanched.  
"Is it Voldemort?" he asked in a low voice. Percy looked momentarily confused.  
"What? No, it's my brother Bill."

Percy apparated to Hogsmeade immediately and listened patiently to his brother's tale. Disapprovingly, but patiently.

"You," Percy said to his brother, "are an idiot. A moral idiot, but an idiot nonetheless."  
"So I was just supposed to sleep with him?" Bill asked, crossing his arms.  
"For Christ's sake, Bill, if he were your age, you would have fucked him so hard, you would have hurt his feelings!"  
"But that's just it! He's not my age or your age or even Fred and George's age."

Percy rolled his eyes. He loved his family, he really did, but sometimes they could be so incredibly dense.

"Duh. That's why you wait for him." Bill stopped the steady, irritating pacing he had done ever since Percy had arrived and stared at his brother.  
"Wait?" he echoed. Percy sighed. This had the potential to be a long conversation. "You're familiar with abstinence? It's voluntary, as opposed to your case, in which lack of sex is caused by blatant stupidity." Or mine, in which case it's caused by idiot family members…Percy thought. Bill glared at Percy. Percy gazed back serenely. Bet you'll blink first…Bill sighed.  
"What about abstinence?" he asked. Percy smiled.  
"If you like him that much and his age is an issue, then wait until his age isn't an issue. You don't have to shun the boy completely… just hold off on all the stuff that makes your Gryffindor blood crawl until he's of age. It makes sense, right?"  
"This only works assuming I have enough willpower to keep telling Seamus no. It took enough willpower to tell him no for good."  
"No, that wasn't a demonstration of willpower. That was a demonstration of you being a wanker. Where do you find the gall to turn down such a morsel when you haven't had a date since your hair was actually in style?"  
"What's wrong with my hair?" Percy chuckled. Okay, so maybe that had been going a bit too far. It wasn't as if Percy's lover had better hair...

"Nothing is wrong with your hair, Bill. I was just trying to make a point. You like the boy—a lot. He likes you—a lot. So why are you making things miserable for the both of you? If you approach him with this idea, I'm willing to bet that he'll be so pleased, he'll behave himself…for a little while, at least. And then you might have to restrain him, but that could actually work out to your benefit—"

"Percy. Stop. Talking," Bill said, the image of a restrained Seamus doing nothing for his "willpower." Percy grinned.  
"Sorry. I was babbling. Why are you still here? Why aren't you hunting down that Irish tart?"  
"Percy!" Percy raised an eyebrow and licked his lips.  
"Tarts? Mmm, yummy." Bill hung his head in defeat, sighing  
"I almost miss the more serious side of you-- the side that wasn't blatantly encouraging me to be a pedophile."  
"Don't' be ridiculous. He's too old for that. I was just teasing you. At his age, it would be ephebephilia, not pedophilia." Percy deliberately ignored the glare he was receiving from Bill.  
"I don't like you right now."  
"Sticks and stones. Why are you still here? We're done! Go find Finnigan!" Perrcy said, dismissing Bill with an imperious wave.

The two brothers stared at one another for a moment.

"Don't make me hex you," Percy threatened. Bill shot him a look of doubt. "I'm less Gryffindor than you are. I'll do it." Bill still looked doubtful, but he turned on his heel and left.

Percy sighed and wondered if he and Severus had time for, if not a quick shag, then at least a cup of tea.

* * *

End for now. Feedback of all sorts welcomed and anxiously solicited. Who are we due to stop in on next? Review!

Love,

J. Silver


End file.
